Of Flowers and Things
by Mystic Medjai
Summary: A collection of short drabbles, as in exactly 100 words for each part, involving the turtles. Drabble 200 - In which it ends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own TMNT, I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun! The first of an unknown amount of drabbles, usually unrelated. Let me know how I'm doing on characterization? As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"It's pretty," Mikey turned the flower delicately in his hands. "But I feel kinda bad for it."<p>

April had brought the orchid plant, claiming it had started to wilt and hoped Master Splinter could save it. This particular bloom had broken off and Donny had secured it in a small test tube of water to preserve it longer.

"Che, what for?" asked Raphael.

Mikey sighed. "It's dead now."

"Doesn't look dead."

"Dying then," Mikey amended.

"Yeah," Raph conceded. "But very slowly. It's still got a few days."

Michelangelo looked at him quizzically. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I am simply borrowing them for (hopefully) some laughs. As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"I ate the head of your chocolate bunny," Mikey confessed guiltily. "Found it in the freezer and before I stopped to think, I'd already swallowed it."<p>

Donatello gaped at his brother. "_Mikey_!" He was more exasperated than angry.

"Sorry Don," Mike shrugged apologetically, "but I did leave the rest of it alone!"

"Do you even know where it is?"

"Sure, inside of the freezer door," he replied, smiling cheekily.

Don's eyes flashed. "You didn't eat that _too_ did you?"

"Course not!"

"Good," Donny nodded, satisfied. "The bunny's butt is mine."

Michelangelo bit his lip and fought hard not to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Do you guys like reading these? Is it worth continuing?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm only borrowing them for a minute or two. As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh!"<p>

Leo stumbled and fell from the ten foot bamboo pole he'd been balancing on. Wheezing, for the breath had been knocked out of him, he leapt to his feet and took off.

"Raphael! What is it!" He slid to a stop in Raph's room, sword drawn, eyes narrowed, scanning for the culprit. He found his brother crouching on a chair, his weapons also drawn, looking all sorts of horrified and embarrassed. "Um?"

"Spider," Raph croaked, "a big one."

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you," Leo ducked his head to hide his smile.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Mikey."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pleeeeeeaaaase, tell me what you think. Is this something you want to see updated? Pity the pitiful!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun! To my four reviewers, CrazyNutSquirrel, sasami1, Pinguin1993, and German girl. You guys are my favorites.

Because this particular idea of mine has stretched for fourteen chapters, I've decided to upload them in pairs of two. As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>It was ridiculous really. Amusing even. But Raphael was definitely not amused. Far from it, and even at three centimeters tall, his glower was still impressive.<p>

"Donny..." his voice was eerily calm. "Why am the size of a marshmallow?"

"Technically we're a bit bigger than a marshmallow," he cleared his throat at the glare he received. "Right...well I'm not completely sure what happened but I'm positive I can reverse the effects."

"So what's the hold up?"

"We're down here, " Don pointed up at the desk towering above them. "And the device is up there."

"Perfect." Raph hated alien technology.

* * *

><p>Raphael didn't much care for problems a good shell-kicking couldn't solve. He found them extremely frustrating. So it wasn't surprising that his current predicament was seriously starting to piss him off.<p>

"This is all your fault," he accused.

Donny sighed from above him as they climbed up the leg of his chair. "So you've said. Four times. I am _trying_ to fix it, all right?"

"You wouldn't a had to fix anything if you weren't messin' around with stuff like always."

"And we wouldn't have to fix a lot of things if you didn't lose your temper like always."

"Touché."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tiny!Turtles are tiny! And extremely cute. Please tell me what you think and if you believe I've kept them in character. Oh! And if you've got any one word prompts or ideas you'd like to challenge me with, I'd love to take a shot at it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm sure you know by now I don't own TMNT, I just like to borrow them on a frequent basis. To my precious reviewing duo, CrazyNutSquirrel and sasami, you guys are the best!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Donatello was as familiar with the surface of his desk as he was with his bo staff. But now, it looked like a different place entirely. Donny glanced around wide-eyed as they hiked across his keyboard toward 'the device'.<p>

"You have to admit Raph, seeing the world from a completely different perspective is quite educational."

Raphael ducked when a fly buzzed past and growled. "The only thing I've learned is I _hate _being the size of a peanut!"

"Good things come in small packages?" Donny offered lamely, and froze when they reached the device. "Well, that's not a good thing."

* * *

><p>"Don," Raph began, worry creeping into the edge of his tone, "why do you look more green than usual?"<p>

"Do I?" Donny's voice came out strained, and raspy, like he was holding his breath while talking.

"Yeah, ya do. Care to explain why?"

"Not really, no." Don replied, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Donny..."

"Well, it appears that the device has suffered some damage when I dropped it."

"Yeah, okay. Fine. So how do we fix it?"

"We can't, we're not big enough. And the only one home is-"

"Mikey," Raph finished for him.

"Yes," Don nodded.

"We're doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Please _tell me your thoughts dear readers, how do I know if you like it if you don't tell me? Pity the pitiful again? Love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Don't own TMNT, just borrowing once more! Shout out to my _three _reviewers this time! (whoo hoo!) The wonderfully wonderful Pinguin1993, Sasami1, and Maire Caitroina.

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or were stairs a lot easier when we were taller?" Don asked as he used his bo staff to pull Raph up a step.<p>

"_Everything _was a lot easier when we were taller," Raph replied, lacing his fingers together to give his brother a boost up another step. "You know, I should smack ya upside the head for this."

"I thought that was something you reserved for Mikey."

"I smack him for always acting stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Don asked warningly.

"_You're_ not stupid. But this is about the stupidest thing you coulda done."

* * *

><p>Donatello and Raphael took a moment to gather their bearings.<p>

"I suppose we could consider this a form of our own special training," Don remarked casually, leaning heavily on his staff.

"Master Splinter an' Leo will be so proud when they get home," Raph replied dryly. The two had gone out precisely for training purposes. If only they'd stuck around, they could've been shrunk too and saved themselves a trip.

"Mikey's room is a straight shot from here," Don said, "Shouldn't be too much trouble now."

The floor shook beneath their feet as Klunk appeared, tail lashing.

"You were sayin'?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Slowly but surely they're inching along...tell me what you thought guys. Pity my pitiful review-starved self! And if you'd like to throw a prompt or idea my way I won't object. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Again...I don't own TMNT! I just continue to borrow them for a little while. To my _six _wonderful reviewers! My regulars, Pinguin1993, German girl, CrazyNutSquirrel, and sasami. And to my much welcomed new reviers, xTMNTx and Starfire201. The ego boost and support and lovely words are much appreciated and adored! They always make me go write more right away so I can update more frequently!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raph had never regretted having a cat loping around the lair before, but then the claws, teeth, and tiger-like markings had never looked quite so dangerous before either. With a height of about an inch they probably looked like Klunk's afternoon snack.<p>

Raph's hands moved to settle on the hilts of his sai at his belt and Don held his bo staff out defensively in front of him. Neither of them blinked as they stepped back cautiously watching for any predatory instincts taking over.

"Any ideas Einstien?" Raph growled hotly, drawing his weapons just slightly.

"Yeah. I've got one. _Run_!"

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe running hadn't been such a good idea after all, for the moment they'd moved Klunk gave chase. It hadn't taken long for him to catch them and pin them down with a paw on their backs. That was the bad news. The good news was he seemed to know who they were if the purring was some sort of clue.<p>

"Get _off, _ya crazy cat!" Raph grunted as he struggled to get free. The cat pressed his nose to Raph's shell, forcing him down again.

"This _could _work in our favor."

Raph glared. "I don't see how."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope this lived up to your guesses and imagination! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT! You should know by now, I just like to borrow them on a very freqent basis! To my awesomely awesome reviewers! xTMNTx, CrazyNutSquirrel, Zero the Noob, Pinguin1993, Starfire201, and sasami! Love you bunches!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"There's one chore Mikey <em>never <em>fails to do on time," Donny elaborated, scratching the underside of Klunk's chin to encourage him to let them up.

"Organize his super hero toys?" Raph offered.

"Nice," Don said with a grin, "but not what I was referring to. Mikey fills Klunk's food bowl at the same time every day, which should be any minute now. " He gripped orange fur in his hands and climbed up onto the cat's back. He pulled Raph up behind him.

"What time is it anyway?" Raph wondered out loud.

"Klunk! It's time for lunch!" Mikey's voice called.

* * *

><p>They nearly sailed over Klunk's head when the cat slid to a stop, but managed to hang on long enough to slide safely off his back. And just in time as Mikey slid his hand down Klunk's spine.<p>

"Mikey! Mikey down here!" Don called, waving his arms to get their brother's attention. He didn't hear over his humming.

Raph glanced around desperately and snagged Don's staff, intent on throwing it.

Donny caught it before he could. "What're you _doing_!"

"Would ya rather I use my _sharp_ weapons instead? Relax, it's as harmful as a toothpick." Then he let it fly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, did these two drabbles take it in the direction you wanted and/or predicted? I know some of you were headed in the right direction!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, yadda yadda yadda, I just borrow them, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, to my lovely reviewers! CrazyNutSquirrel, xTMNTx, Sasami1, Starfire201, and WildfireDreams! Love you guys!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raphael's accuracy never ceased to amaze. The staff soared through the air and connected with the back of Mikey's head. The turtle's hand flew up to cover the spot and he glanced back with a confused frown.<p>

"Yo! Mikey!" Raph yelled as loud as he could. "Get down here or I'll throw these next!" He threatened, pulling out his sai.

Mikey's gaze drifted down to them and his eyes widened. Retracing his steps he crouched down at their eye level. "Um...Don? Raph? Have I lost my mind or are you guys like...tiny?"

"Mikey," Don stepped forward. "We need your help."

* * *

><p>After a lot of questions, some patient explaining on Don's part, and pausing to retrieve his staff, Mikey scooped his brothers up into his hands to tow them back to Donny's desk. "Sorry Sensei, I shrunk the kids!" Mikey snickered, "Only I didn't actually shrink you..."<p>

"No, that was shell-for-brains over here," Raph shot Donny a look.

Don threw his hands up in defeat. "I made a mistake! Like we haven't made any of _those _before!"

"No fighting," Mikey scolded, depositing them gently on the desk. "I need to focus."

Raph crossed his arms. "Should we be worried?"

Mikey glared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The TMMT (or teenage mutant mini turtles as WildfireDreams called it, which I _really _like by the way) arc is coming to a close very, _very _soon. Like...tomorrow. I've been considering (and someone mentioned) developing this arc into a full length story. Would anyone else like to see such a thing? Please leave your input! Love ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Don't own 'em, just borrowing! To my lovely reviers xTMNTx, CrazyNutSquirrel, WildfireDreams, Starfire201, and my most welcome newcomer, Infinitechange. Love you guys!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Admit it," Mikey said smugly.<p>

"Fine," Raph conceded, staring _down _at his little brother. It felt good to be big again. "Ya did good."

"_We_ did good," Mikey corrected, throwing an arm around Don's shoulders.

"It was a simple configuration problem." Donny shrugged. "Besides, I had to fix my mistake."

"About that..." Raph began awkwardly, "I didn't mean t' bite your head off Donny."

"It's okay Raph."

"I like saving you guys," Mikey said. "Let's do this more often."

Don and Raph exchanged looks. "Yeah right."

"Once was enough for me," Don agreed.

Mike pouted. "You guys are no fun."

* * *

><p>"So did anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Leonardo asked when he and Master Splinter returned.<p>

"Well that depends on who you're asking specifically Leo," Mikey said all serious like. "I helped Donny fix some fancy high tech doodad of his. He and Raphie-boy were thiiiiiiis big and couldn't do it themselves." Mikey held his fingers up to his eye, looking at his brother through the space between them.

"Good for you Mikey," Leo smiled, humoring him. He spotted the device on the desk and reached for it. "Is this it?"

Donatello and Raphael dove for him.

"Leo! Nooooo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And just like that the TMMT arc has come to a close, but fear not! Do to popular demand, and a bit of selfishness on my part, I think I'm going to write it out as a full length story. Just know that it'll follow relatively the same events, and that it won't be right away, but I'm gonna take a wack at it!

Anyway, this isn't the end of the drabbles, I've got a few stand alones ready to be uploaded so please return to read and review those too! K'thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I don't own TMNT, I just like to borrow them for bits of entertainment. To my most previous reviewers CrazyNutSquirrel, xTMNTx, Starfire201, WildfireDreams, and EmShadowAngel.

This particular drabble was inspired by a promt given by sasami.

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>They really shouldn't have been playing catch inside, because catch played indoors always spelled out disaster. Even for ninja turtles.<p>

"Nice going Mikey!" Raph jeered.

"Me? You threw it!"

"That doesn't matter," Leo interjected calmly. "We'd better clean this up before Master Splinter sees."

"We better make it fast," Don said, nodding his head toward their Sensei just leaving his room.

They all scrambled to create a blockade around the shattered vase. "Good morning Master Splinter," they greeted in unison.

"My sons." He nodded as he passed.

Mikey leaned in toward Leo. "Think he noticed?"

"He noticed." Splinter called back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Don't own, just borrowing! To my outstanding reviewing trio, CrazyNutSquirrel, xTMNTx, and WildfireDreams. You guys keep me writing!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hey Donny," Leo called from his place on the couch. He'd paused on a news channel when a particularly interesting banner flashed across the screen. "Did you hear?"<p>

"Probably," Donatello replied, fingers flying over his keyboard. "What's up?"

"May twenty-first is officially Doomsday."

"Really?" Don paused in his work and spun around in his chair. "I thought the world was going to end in 2012."

Leo shrugged casually. "What do you want for your last meal before we all die?"

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

It was hard to take these theories seriously when they had been to the year 2105.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **anyone else annoyed with all these end of the world theories? I find them very depressing! (so I added a little turtle flare to lighten things up ;D)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them once more! Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! nupinoop296, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, Zero the Noob, WildfireDreams, xTMNTx, Starfire201, and to BubblyShell22. Thanks guys! Love you!

This drabble was inspired by the prompt 'first fruit' given from sasami

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>The first thing Michelanglo did when he and everyone else reached the Jones's orchard was find the prettiest apple he could and offer it to Leonardo.<p>

"What's this?" The elder turtle asked.

"The first fruit. It's for you."

"The first fruit?" Leo repeated, turning the apple in his hand. "Like-"

"When the Ancient Greeks would offer the first of their harvests to the gods? Yep."

Leo blinked, stunned that Mikey had actually listened to one of Don's history lessons. "I'm not a god, why are you giving it to me?"

"They probably admired their gods. And I admire you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **this one has a bit of a different feel to it, but I kinda wanted to capture a bit of the big brother/little brother feel that's not quite so teasing. Whaddya think?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I do not own them, I just borrow them for short periods almost everyday. Thanks to my wonderfully wonderful _seven _reviewers! xTMNTx, CrazyNutSquirrel, nupinoop296, WildfireDreams, hey, Starfire201, and BubblyShell22. You guys rock my socks.

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"As Mikey flew through the air he had to wonder why it was that in every fight he always got thrown be it by ninja, alien, or a magical being of some sort. He was always hit and sent flying through the air to crash into something. Speaking of which...<p>

He grunted as his shell connected with a brick wall and groaned as he slid down the few feet to the ground. He'd just barely caught his breath when Donatello was sent crashing into him and he lost it all over again.

"Donny, did'ja feel that?"

"Um...No?"

"Well _I _did!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **and we're back to the 'humor'. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT! I'm just kidnapping them for a little while. (Didn't see that coming did you?) To my amazing reviewers xTMNTx, nupinoop296, WildfireDreams, Sasami, BubblyShell22, and Leradomi for chapter six. Thanks guys!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You know what I just don't get? At all?" Mikey said one day.<p>

Raph raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not eeeven gonna touch that one." Then he excused himself from the room.

Shaking his head in amusement Leo turned to his youngest brother. "What don't you get?"

"Why it was that everyone disliked Lou and John so much."

Leo exchanged a perplexed look with Don. "Um...what?"

"People must have _reaaaaally _not liked them, nicknaming the bathroom after these guys. They must have been uber annoying."

Donny stood, grinning mischievously."I think I need to use the Mikey."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tee hee hee heee...I'd say I don't know where this idea came from, but I do ;D Hope you liked


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I do not borrow TMNT, I own them! No wait, reverse that. I don't own, I borrow! Anyway thanks to my _eight _reviewers! Whoo hoo, new 'record'! CrazyNutSquirrel, Who. am. I. Well. I'm just Me, AlyCat3, BubblyShell22, Sasami1, and BlowMyHeartUp! The newest reviewer!

Thanks guys, I adore you!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>It had started as a dare, but it was going to end in tears. Of laughter anyway.<p>

Hit with the largest popcorn craving he ever remembered having, Michelangelo sought out his favorite genius to bait him into rigging the popcorn machine to pop enough to fill his bedroom.

Seeing as it was _Mikey's _room, Donny was all for it.

An hour later found Mike and Don swimming in the stuff. Literally.

"What're you doing?" Leo inquired from the doorway.

"Living the dream bro," Mikey grinned as he swam past. Leo couldn't help but note his impressive backstroke. "Living. The. Dream!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Swimming in popcorn, to me, always seemed like it would be an adventure. Anyway, can you guys beat the eight reviews for last chapter by making it nine for this one? (And that would be a challenge) Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I hold no ownership over TMNT, I just like to borrow the characters every once in awhile. We didn't quite reach nine reviews, but eight is difinitely nothing to sneeze at! Thanks to AlyCat3, WhildfireDreams, Rachel McN, Starfire201, Pinguin1993, CrazyNutSquirrel, EmShadowAngel, and BubblyShell22. Love you!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>After Mikey had eaten his fair share of popcorn and offered some to Don and Leo (both refused) he borrowed Donny's shrinking thingamajig to shrink down the remaining kernels. Or at least, he did after he had finally caught his breath from laughing at the memory of tiny Donatello and tiny Raphael.<p>

The device made cleanup an easier and quicker chore.

"Mike..." Leo started, a thoughtful frown on his face.

Mikey knotted the final trash bag. "What's up Leo?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why popcorn?"

"Well that's obvious," Mikey declared, "chocolate would have stained my mask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hadn't originally planned this being a 'two-shot' but it pretty much wrote itself. Hope you liked! I dare you to review. That's right..._dare_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. To my reviewers! AlyCat3, Starfire201, CrazyNutSquirrel, nupinoop296, BubblyShell22, and WildfireDreams for the private message review in spite of troublesome internet connections. Thanks guys!

_This drabble is for xTMNTx who wanted Raph and Mikey, be warned that this one is a little more...sappy than anything else_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>When Raphael went to retrieve Mikey for a topside workout with the others, he found him sitting in the middle of his room daydreaming. Nothing unusual there.<p>

"Yo Mikey. Look alive. Leo's waitin'." When his response was silence he came up to him and wove a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Mikey. You in there? Or did your brain get lost in the empty space that is your head?"

"Just thinking." Mikey replied absently.

Raph frowned. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Why is it only _my_ eyes are blue?"

"Easy," he scoffed, "you got the sky in your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **worry not about Raph's "fluffiness" for there is another drabble that immediately comes after this where he's a little more...manly?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I hold no ownership over TMNT, I simply like to hold its characters hostage every once in awhile. But don't worry, I give them cookies! SO! So many milestones in this chapter! First off, we passed 100 reviews! Whoo hoo! And we got _twelve _reviews for last chapter! _Twelve_! I am _so _happy you guys!

To CrazyNutSquirrel, WildfireDreams, Lalson1234, BubblyShell22, PsychodelicTurtle, AlyCat3, Pinguin1993, Who. am. I. Well. I'm just Me, Mikell, D'Fuentes, nupinoop296, and xTMNTx. Love you guys!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I've got the sky in my eyes?" Mike repeated. "Didja get that from a chick flick Raphie-boy?"<p>

Glaring, Raphael smacked Mikey upside the head. He felt satisfied as Mikey nursed his injury.

"You're always daydreamin' and always lookin' up..." he shrugged. "I dunno. You're feelings are always..._there. _Like the sky and the sky's always tellin' people how it feels. Gloomy or sunny. And they're the same color. Leo, Don, and me...we're not as outgoing I guess, so it makes more sense that your eyes would be the most expressive and unique."

Mikey grinned up at his brother. "You're so weird."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A fluffy moment between Raph and Mikey just isn't believable unless it's followed by a tiny bit of banter. So, Raph's 'manliness' comes in the form of self defense! Very manly yes? lol. So, after the great reception from the chapter before, I'm wondering if maybe I should throw in a little bit more brotherly sweetness? Lemme know!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Again, if you haven't already figured it out. I don't own TMNT!

A thrilled shout out to my eleven reviewers! nupinoop296, Mikell, AlyCat3, xTMNTx, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, CrazyNutSquirrel, WildfireDreams, Starfire201, Pinguin1993, D'Fuentes, and BubblyShell22. You guys rock my socks!

_For WildfireDreams, showing a bit more of Mike's creative writing side._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>When Don went to print out a blueprint for one of his prototypes he found the printer void of paper. Which was weird because he'd just put paper in it yesterday, and annoying because he'd <em>just <em>put paper in it _yesterday_. Now, Donny hated jumping to conclusions, but desperate times and all.

"Michelangelo!" He stomped into his brother's room. "Where's all the printer paper?"

"Uhhhh," Mikey leaned indiscreetly over the papers littering his desk. "Dunno?"

Donny snatched a sheet away and scanned the notes. History notes. Accurate ones. "What's this?"

"Notes. For my story." He confessed.

"...can I read it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I hold no ownership over TMNT!

To my awesome reviewers! WildfireDreams, Mikell, CrazyNutSquirrel, D'Fuentes, nupinoop296, AlyCat3, hey, August08, Rachel McN, xTMNTx, and Angel. Thanks guys!

_For Sasami who wanted a foray into a drama drabble. Now, I don't know if I achieved drama or not, but I used foray! That word is cool...it has several meanings_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Michelangelo pitied the man who currently held a blade to his throat. Nevermind that he'd been overwhelmed and caught by surprise and his nunchakus were on the ground a few feet away. Mikey pitied <em>him<em>.

The foray from The Foot had been just that. A foray. Unexpected and rather undeserved in Mikey's opinion. They'd been attacked and surrounded. They still were, but he pitied the man. Why? Because of the deadly looks from three older, very pissed off, turtle brothers.

"I'd run if I were you." He warned.

The ninja didn't have time to scoff, Michelangelo's brothers had already lunged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think we've all learned a valuable lesson...never piss off the big brothers.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** This be a disclaimer, yep yep yep! I don't own TMNT, I simply borrow them on a frequent basis.

Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers! Mikell, Amonraphoenix, nupinoop296, August08, WildfireDreams, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, D'Fuentes, xTMNTx, AlyCat3, Angel, and Pingui1993. Love you guys!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe <em>you talked me into this!" Raphael hissed angrily, tugging his hat further down on his head.

"You're acting like it's the end of the world," Don hissed back, pulling his collar up higher as they wandered the aisles of the grocery store. "Leo's making dinner, Mikey's more helpful helping Leo and Casey...is a bonehead."

"True. But ya still didn't have to bring _me_!"

"If I have to suffer, so do you." Don led his brother to _that _aisle. "Besides, it's for April."

Raphael stared horrified at several shelves of female products. "Why are there so many brands!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Even as a girl, the many many brands freak me out! And anyone else woner how they manage to go unnoticed in trenchcoats and hats? Cuz I do! Oh, and fun fact. The first review to this chapter is number 150. You guys ROCK!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Thank you to my most amazing reviewers, forgottenforever, xTMNTx, August08, AlyCat3, Mikell, D'Fuentes, WildfireDreams, WebMistressGina, Drunken Boxer, and BlowMyHeartUP for chapter twenty-one. Love you guys!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Michelangelo had always had a way with animals, even as a child. When his sons were but ten, Master Splinter had taken them on one of their rare excursions topside to visit the Central Park Zoo. After hours of course, to avoid prying eyes.<p>

At the otter exhibit, Michelangelo had pressed his face to the glass, peering into the water, and had immediately made a friend.

He'd run back and forth in front of the tank, the otter had playfully chased him, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael had laughed happily at their antics.

It was one of Master Splinter's fondest memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now I know Splinter was very against his sons ever going topside, but I can't imagine he kept them in the sewers 24/7. How would he teach them about the world if they couldn't even see a little bit of it? So for my excuse, we can call it a sort of training for life. That, and it's called fan fiction. This is just the fiction part, lol. Tell me your thoughts please and thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **That's right, another disclaimer because if you don't already know I don't own TMNT.

Thanks to my amazingly amazing reviewers! August08, Mikell, WebMistressGina, xTMNTx, AlyCat3, D'Fuentes, CrazyNutSquirrel, forgottenforever, Starfire201, and nupinoop296.

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Michelangelo stopped so suddenly in front of him that only Leonardo's polished ninja reflexes saved them both from a painful tumble.<p>

"Mikey? What's wrong?" It wasn't hard to figure out something was off. Mike never stopped in the middle of a race for no reason.

"A cat. It um...got hit by a car."

"Oh," Leo murmured.

"It's okay," Mikey hurriedly explained. "Car slammed on the brakes, it was going too slow. But...it looked so much like Klunk."

Leo answered by throwing his arm around Mike's neck and tugged him down to hide his face. "You can cry if you want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've seen my dog get hit by a car. Scariest thing to ever see, believe me. Luckily the car slammed on the brakes and it was sorta kinda like the dog ran into the car. Either way there were no injuries! SO! This is sorta realistic. Except for the mutant ninja part of course. Lemme know your thoughts! Thanks for reading

Edit: Thanks Mikell and BubblyShell22 for pointing out my break/brake error! I remember fixing it and then not saving it...but it's fixed now!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **For the twenty-fifth time (literally) I don't own TMNT! I just borrow them for a bit.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers! August08, xTMNTx, Mikell, WildfireDreams, BubblyShell22, CrazyNutSquirrel, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, D'Fuentes, and forgottenforever. Your consistency astounds me.

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Give it up Raph. You can never win against me." Leo said, his face the picture of absolute seriousness.<p>

"You know what your problem is Leo? You think you're so perfect. That nothin' and no one can ever beat you. But you're not, far from it, and today I _am_ gonna win."

Leo's eyes narrowed, his gaze unwavering. "Winning isn't everything."

"Then give in."

"You first."

"So who's winning?" Donatello asked and reclaimed his seat next to Michelangelo, offering snacks.

"Too close to call. Neither have budged an inch. This is possibly the most epic staring contest of all time!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Be honest now, were any of you expecting that? Did I get you? Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Don't own TMNT, just borrowing.

Thank you to my fabulously fabulous reviewers! August08, CrazyNutSquirrel, Mikell, WildfireDreams, forgottenforever, AlyCat3, D'Fuentes, xTMNTx, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, BubblyShell22, Angel, and Laughter's Tears

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of his eye Leonardo spotted one of the thugs he and his brothers were fighting running straight for him. With his katanas preoccupied blocking crowbars and steel bats from bashing his head in, he was in a bit of a bind. For now. Shoving hard against their weapons he created an opening to send them flying with a spinning kick.<p>

He turned to confront his would-be-attacker just in time to see Mikey tackle him before he could. They struggled, lost their balance.

Leo's heart flew up into his throat when Michelangelo tumbled off the rooftop.

"_Mikey!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **more action-y, drama-y...stuff. I think. You like?


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I just love to borrow them every now and then.

To my oustanding reviewers! BlowMyHeartUp, August08, D'Fuentes, nupinoop296, xTMNTx, Amonraphoenix, CrazyNutSquirrel (happy birthday!), Starfire201, forgottenforever, Mikell, Wildfiredreams, Pinguin1993, AlyCat3, and Angel.

_Part 2 of 4_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leo left the rest to Raph and Don, trusting they could finish it without his assistance, and ran to the building's edge.<p>

"Mikey!" He called, searching desperately in the darkness of the alley. "Mikey _answer me!_"

"Present!" Mikey replied, his voice slightly strained.

Leo's gaze snapped toward where his brother's voice had been coming from and spotted him hanging from a window ledge. Leo reached for him. "You okay?"

After a few attempts, Mikey caught his hand and let his brother pull him up. "I'm okay." He yelped when Leo grasped his wrist to help him stand. "Well, mostly okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't worry, I'd never let Michelangelo die! He's the turtle yo! lol


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **This be me disclaiming TMNT, but admitting to borrowing.

Thanks to my spectacular reviewers! D'Fuentes, BlowMyHeartUP, Mikell, xTMNTx, CrazyNutSquirrel, forgottenforever, August08, Starfire201, and WildfireDreams

_Part 3 of 4_

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked as Don bandaged his wrist. A minor sprain, not even bad enough to get him out of training. He couldn't decide if he was bummed about that or not.<p>

"He said he needed some air," Donny replied.

"More like he went to beat himself up for not bein' good enough. Again." Raph said, leaning in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Your brother often shoulders burdens that are not his to carry." Splinter had been sure to see Mikey's injury was taken care of, minor as it was.

Mikey's eyes were determined. "Guess I'll just lighten the load."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Go Mikey, go Mikey, go Mikey! GO!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT!

To my wonderful reviewers! Nameless (literally, there was no name), D'Fuentes, xTMNTx, WildfireDreams, CrazyNutSquirrel, Starfire201, and forgottenforever. Also! To my readers and non reviewers. Love you all

_Part 4 of 4_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Mikey could tell immediately that Leo was aware of his arrival, but the elder turtle didn't acknowledge him. Sitting down beside him, Mikey followed his gaze up to the sky.<p>

"Whatcha looking at?"

"For_._" Leo corrected. "I'm looking for the stars."

Mikey frowned at the clouds. He couldn't find any either. "You know Leo, just cuz you can't see the stars doesn't mean they're not there."

Leo glanced at him. "When did you become so logical Mikey?"

"It comes and goes. I wouldn't trust it. Oh! And accidents happen. Your being there when they happen doesn't mean they're your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I seem to be writing a lot of these multiple part drabbles...hope that's okay with you guys!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT! Just borrowing

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! forgottenforever, AlyCat3, xTMNTx, WildfireDreams, turtlegirls6, xXturtleloverxX, Starfire201, and Who am I. Well. I'm just Me,

_For Angel who wanted to see Angel. I hope she's in character_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Angel?" Donatello came up behind the girl. They'd planned movie night in the lair, inviting April, Casey, and Angel for a night filled with silly fun. Only she didn't appear to be having any. "Is something bothering you?"<p>

"No. Yes. Maybe," she replied, tugging on a pigtail.

Donny waited patiently for her to continue.

"Someone said purple hair is weird. And for some _stupid _reason it bothered me."

"Idiot."

"What!"

"Whoever said that is an idiot," Don clarified. "Purple is a very becoming color. I would know." He gestured to his mask. "And I'd say you wear it very well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tell me your thoughts!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I'm just borrowing

To my outstanding reviewers! xTMNTx, Stinepiig, nupinoop296, August08, WildfireDreams, CrazyNutSquirrel, D'Fuentes, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, and to BubblyShell22 and turtlegirls16 for their several reviews. Love you all!

_Part 1 of 3_

_For CrazyNutSquirrel who wanted Nightwatcher and Mikey (Happy be-lated birthday present!)_

_The following drabble takes place in the CGI movie world_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Raphael felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of his youngest brother darting into the alleyway shadows. He rarely saw his siblings these days and was reminded of how much things had changed.<p>

Raph tailed him, ensuring Mikey made it home safely out of pure protective instinct and wondered where his brother had been coming from. Had a party run late? Visiting April?

All wondering thoughts evaporated when a pair of suspicious and armed igures followed his brother into the alley.

As big brother and Nightwatcher, Raph would have none of it. Reaching for his chains he followed after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Do you guys realize I've officialy been updating this everyday for a month? How cool is that? Also, I feel like I've been neglecting some of the characters but I can't figure out how. Which character and/or match up of characters do you think I need to write more? Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them!

To my amazing reviewers, August08, xTMNTx, WildfireDreams, AlyCat3, WebMistressGina, D'Fuentes, nupinoop296, and CrazyNutSquirrel

_Part 2 of 3_

As always please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raph dropped down in front of the men, his metal boots scraping concrete, and silently sent his chains spinning in a wordless warning. He felt a small swell of pride that Mikey was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"It ain't Halloween you costumed freak," one of them jeered. Raph rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't that one a thousand times already.

"Get 'im!" The other shouted, and they charged.

Raphael only traded blows with one, Michelangelo had leapt out and taken care of the second.

"Do you know who you _are?_" Mikey gaped at him. "You're like...the Nightwatcher!"

_Oh crud..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you guys so much for your suggestions. I'll do my best to get to them all! Please tell me your thoughts on this drabble and thanks so for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing for awhile!

To my awesome reviewers nupinoop296, August08, D'Fuentes, WildfireDreams, Starfire201, xTMNTx, and CrazyNutSquirrel

_Part 3 of 3 _

And also a Happy Birthday to WebmistressGina

As always please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raph clenched his teeth to keep from snapping while Mikey rambled on and <em>on<em>. He couldn't risk being recognized by his voice.

"You! You're The Nightwatcher! _The _Nightwatcher! I am standing next to The Nightwatcher!"

_If he says Nightwatcher _one _more time..._

"You know...you're a lot shorter than I thought you'd be."

Raph's hand was flying before he could stop it, aimed for Mikey's head. To his complete surprise Mikey ducked.

Raphael couldn't decide what unnerved him more. The shocked and_ almost_ knowing look Mikey was now giving him, or that Mikey'd been _letting _his brothers smack him for years.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them yet again.

To my wonderful reviewers WebMistressGina, xTMNTx, nupinoop296, AlyCat3, Starfire201, August08, xXturtleloverxX, sasami1, D'Fuentes, turtlegirls16, Mikell, CrazyNutSquirrel, WildfireDreams, and caylender. You guys are awesome!

_A Donny and Mikey tidbit for WebMistressGina (Happy belated Birthday present!)_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Don, I need a favor." Mikey said one morning.<p>

"What kind of favor?" Don asked skeptically. He'd learned a long time ago to ask before agreeing, especially when Michelangelo was involved.

"Revenge against Raph."

"I dunno Mikey, I'm kinda busy."

"Remember when Raph said Klunk accidently broke that prototype of yours last Monday? It was actually his fault." Mikey explained quickly.

Donny's jaw tightened. "What'd you have in mind?"

Thirty minutes later Raph's horrified yell echoed across the lair. "What the shell happened to my bike!"

Snickering, Don and Mike high-fived, their fingers stained with splotches of pink paint.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT nope nope nope! I just like to borrow them every once in awile

To my most awesomely awesome reviewers! Mikell, August08, German girl, WildfireDreams, xTMNTx, nupinoop296, D'Fuentes, CrazyNutSquirrel, Starfire201, turtlegirls16, caylender, and xXturtleloverxX. Also, BlowMyHeartUp for chapter 33.

Oh my gosh over three hundred reviews! Whoo hoo!

_For Mikell, who wanted a non training Leo and Splinter bit. Hope this is close to what you had in mind!_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Okayu<em> for Mikey_, shogayu_ for Don and _negi-miso-yu_ for Raph..." Leo sighed, not knowing where to start in the sea of ingredients on the counter. This is what happened when motorcycles were painted pink and brothers were chased in the rain. Nasty colds.

"Leonardo? You look overwhelmed my son."

Leo felt shy in his apron before his sensei. "Yeah. I'm not exactly sure where to start."

"In my experience, it is best to start at the beginning." Splinter slipped into a silly apron of his own. Snatching up a kitchen knife he nodded to the one in Leo's hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I promise I'm getting to all your pairing requests, it's just some pairings inspire drabbles that have to immediately follow ones already posted (like this one) but really, I will get to them all!

_Okayu _is a rice porridge easy for digestion and various ingredients can be added like veggies and meat and egss and etc.

_Shogayu _is a hot ginger drink with ginger, sugar, and hot water

_Negi-miso-yu _is a hot green onion drink which has miso, green onions, and of course hot water.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing!

To my amazing reviewers CrazyNutSquirrel, Mikell, xTMNTx, D'Fuentes, August08, WildfireDreams, WebMistressGina, and Starfire207. Love you guys!

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo stood over the group of unconscious hunters they'd just recently had a falling out with.<p>

"Everyone okay?" Leo asked.

"I'd be better if we di'n't find trouble everywhere we go," Raph nudged a groaning man with his foot.

"I guess our exclusive training in the mountain reserve wasn't so exclusive after all." Don added.

"No," Leo agreed. "But it wasn't a total loss, they provided the perfect warm up."

Mikey grinned. "This butt-whooping was brought to you today by the teenage mutant ninja turtles. It wouldn't have been possible without criminals like you. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooo, who else grew up listening to a very similar message every day before (and maybe after) watching Arthur on PBS?


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

To my wonderful reviewers! nupinoop296, August08, D'Fuentes, caylender, Mikell, CrazyNutSquirrel, AlyCat3, WildfireDreams, Starfire201, xTMNTx, and WebMistressGina. Thanks guys!

_Inspired by a review from WildfireDreams_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Raphael swerved to avoid whatever it was the goons in the speeding truck ahead of them chucked their way to get them to stop following. He didn't see what it was, he was too busy keeping himself and his brother alive.<p>

The bike slid out from under them and Raph winced as it scraped asphalt.

"Mikey! You hurt?"

"M'fine," he replied, "it's just a scrape."

"Lemme see," Raph demanded, grabbing his arm.

"Gee Raph, stop being such a O-P-B-B."

"A what?"

"Over protective big brother."

Raph slapped him upside the head. "...you can bleed to death for all I care."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **As I'm assuming you already know, I have to borrow TMNT, because I do not own it

To my outstanding reviewers! August08, Mikell, CrazyNutSquirrel, D'Fuentes, WildfireDreams, ToRuin, AlyCat3, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, xTMNTx, caylender, xXturtleloverxX, and turtlegirls16. You guys blow me away!

_For D'Fuentes who suggested a Raph/Don bit_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Raphael cursed, slamming his fist onto the now locked door. When thieves had broken into April's antique shop and stolen some artifacts, the turtles had tracked them down into the building they now occupied. To cover more ground, they had split up into two teams.<p>

"Let me," Don examined the door to determine the most efficient way to open it again. "Can I borrow that?" He snagged Raph's sai and used the blade to pry the hinges apart. The door fell open.

"Way to go Donny."

"Yes. I shall go down in history as the guy who opened a door!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Best. Line. Ever. _Granted I had to change man to guy because technically Don isn't a man, he's a turtle. I don't own _Ever After _either


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own it!

To my amazing reviewers! ToRuin, Mikell, CrazyNutSquirrel, D'Fuentes, xTMNTx, AlyCat3, August08, WildfireDreams, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, and Angel. Also JUANIS for chapter 13.

_For D'Fuentes who suggested a Mikey and Leatherhead tidbit_

As always please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hey Don-oh sup LH. Where's Donny?" Mikey greeted. He frowned when he received no answer. "Uh...you okay Leatherhead?"<p>

"Too often do these hands bring destruction," Leatherhead said bitterly.

Mikey spotted the broken fragments of a test tube littering the desk. "That tiny thing? LH, I've broken plenty of those. Don't sweat it."

Leatherhead sighed. "I've become better at controlling myself, but occasionally my monstrous tendencies seep past my defenses."

"Not a monster. Never a monster, cuz baby, you're a firework!"

"...what?"

"Powerful and bright, and you make me happy when I see you."

Leatherhead smiled softly. "Thank you Michelangelo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sweet and fluffy Katy Perry goodness! lol And how's my Leatherhead? Did I write him okay?


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I borrow.

A grateful recognition to my reviewers! CrazyNutSquirrel, August08, Mikell, AlyCat3, xTMNTx, D'Fuentes, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, and ToRuin. If I missed anyone, I appologize, there have been some technical difficulties!

_For D'Fuentes and AlyCat3 (and anyone else) who wanted Casey and Leo._

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"No! I refuse to put up with it anymore!"<p>

"Casey, calm down for just a sec-"

" It's the dumbest thing ever!"

"Casey, if you're going to act like this every single time we-"

"I won't stand by no more and let it happen!"

"Casey!" By now Leo's patience was running thin. "Just _listen _to reason!"

"No way Leo!" Casey swung his arm out in a sweeping motion, as if clearing the turtle's words from the air. "There is none_. _It makes absolutely _no _sense that paper beats rock!"

And Leo had thought Raph was a sore loser...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Casey has a point you know...Question! So my next drabbles are part of an arc that so far is at ten parts and I have no idea how long it will go for. I can update them one of three ways. One per day, two in one chapter, or two updates per day. Which would you prefer?


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, so I borrow!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you guys know who you are.

_Inspired by a suggestion from turtlegirls16_

_Part 1/?_

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Watcha dooooin'?" Mikey asked, bouncing in out of nowhere and standing on tiptoe to peer over Donny's shoulder.<p>

"Stabilizing the electrical currents of..." Don stopped himself. "Stuuuuuff."

"What kind?"

"I thought I'd modify the armor of the Foot Tech Ninja. I figured its abilities may come in handy sometime."

"You mean you're going to make us invisible?" Mikey asked, the excitement just barely contained.

Donny hesitated. Maybe he should've said he was fixing the toaster instead. "Not exactly, but sort of. Not that we really need help being invisible."

Michelangelo reached around his brother. "Lemme see it!"

"Mikey hold on!...Mikey?"

* * *

><p>"Guys, we've got a bit of a problem." Don said grimly, stepping into the dojo and effectively putting an end to Leo's and Raph's sparring session.<p>

"What kind?" Leo asked.

"Wha-OOF!" Raphael shouted as his feet were knocked out from under him by seemingly nothing. "What the shell?"

"Mikey!" Don scolded.

"Don, Mike's not he-" Leo heard Mikey's muffled snickering to his left. "Mikey?"

Leo felt a hand tugging on the strands of his mask. His hand automatically swung out and connected with what felt like Mikey's head.

"OW!"

Okay...so Mikey was invisible. "Yeah I'd call that a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I chose to do two-in-one because I won't be home today for a second update, but I still wanted to give you guys two. Tell me your thoughts!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/n: **I do not own TMNT, so I rent...sort of

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You know who you are!

_Part 2/?_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You can fix it right Don? <em>Pleeeaaase<em> tell me you can fix it." Raph groused while fending off an invisible brother, quite a comical sight considering it looked like he was swatting at air.

The fact that Raph had said please proved what little patience he had, was wearing thin. Donny couldn't blame him. Mikey was annoying, but an invisible Mikey? "I'm pretty sure I can," he replied finally.

"I don't see what the problem is," Mikey's voice said from Raph's right.

"That'd be because you can't even see yourself," Leo pointed out dryly.

"Yeah!" Mikey chirped. "Isn't it cool?"

* * *

><p>When Mikey grew bored with harassing Raph he bounced off to test his new 'power' on Master Splinter. Luckily the door to his sensei's room was open just enough for him to squeeze past.<p>

He crept soundlessly across the floor, ready to pounce, and then...

"Don't even think about it Michelangelo."

"_How _do you _do _that!"

"The ancient mystical power of parenthood." Splinter turned to greet his son and frowned at what appeared to be an empty room. "Is Donatello aware of your current predicament?"

"Yes."

"And trying to find a remedy?"

"Unfortunately."

"Then I do not wish to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Too bad the Master Splinter bit didn't make it up in time for Father's Day...oh well. Better late than never


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own it!

Thank you so so so so _so _much to my outstanding reviewers! You awesomely awesome people know who you are!

_Part 3/? That's right. I still don't know._

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Donatello sighed in disgust, chucking his pen across the desk. After a moment of glaring at his notes he reached for the pen and continued on with his analysis.<p>

"Michelangelo!" Leo sounded exasperated.

Donny looked up from his task, welcoming a distraction. As it turned out, figuring out what exactly had happened to his little brother wasn't as easy as he'd hoped it would be. "What's the matter?" He asked when Leo poked his head into the room.

"Have you seen Mikey?"

Don gave him a look. "Noooo, no I haven't. Have _you_? Because that would solve all my problems."

* * *

><p>Leo smiled wryly. "Right. So have you made any progress?"<p>

Don blew out a long breath, leaning back in his chair. "Not enough."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. Have Raph smack him upside the head for me when you find him."

"That bad huh?"

Donny propped his chin up in his hand. "No, not bad. I'm just frustrated. Frustrated with Mikey, frustrated with my current lack of progress. Maybe I'll just leave him invisible and save myself all this trouble."

"Wow Don. Tell me how you really feel."

Donny's body tensed. "Mikey! I didn't mean it that way!"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** I must borrow TMNT because I hold no ownership over TMNT!

To my wonderfully wonderful reviewers! You know who you are!

_Part 4/?_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leo stumbled back when his invisible sibling brushed past.<p>

"Mikey wait! " Don called, helpless to follow after. He scrubbed his hands across his face before hiding it with them. He cursed, the words muffled by his palms.

Leo's lips tightened for a second, not knowing exactly what to say. "Soooo, I'm gonna go look for him."

Donny propped his chin up on a hand, waiting. Leo returned almost immediately. "I don't know how I'm gonna go look for him."

"You could always follow his footprints," Donny offered.

Leo gave his brother a look. "Funny."

"I need to find him."

* * *

><p>"And <em>why <em>d'we gotta go after him?" Raph asked, arms thrown across the back of the couch. He tried looking around his brothers to see the TV screen but Leo stepped to the side to block again.

"Because he's our brother." Leo said, arms crossed stubbornly over his plastron.

"He's _Mikey_. Sooner or later he'll get hungry an' hafta come back."

"Listen," Don started somewhat awkwardly, massaging the muscles at the back of his neck. "I said something that I think offended him. I could really use your help Raph."

Raphael didn't hesitate, Donatello hardly asked for help. "I'm in."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **I hold no ownership over TMNT, but I do hold a...borrowship?

Thank you SO much to my wonderful reviewers. You guys know who you are! And I love you to pieces

_Part 5/? But I'm coming close! I'm gonna estimate about 12..._

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, so everything you could possibly need I've packed," Donny said, securing the packs he'd prepared. He tossed one to Raph, another to Leo, and shouldered the last. "Heat detection goggles, a tracker for his shell cell, and-"<p>

"Spray paint?" Raph held up the can, a quizzical look on his face.

"To make the invisible visible?" Leo guessed.

"Right," Don confirmed. "Once we've found him, I want him to stay found until this mess is sorted out."

"Oooooh," Raph smiled evilly, already shaking the can. "I'm gonna have some fun with this!"

Donny rolled his eyes. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Looks like he went to April's," Leo said, glancing at the tracker in his hand as he and his brothers skimmed across rooftops.<p>

"Should we call and ask if she's seen 'im?" Raph asked.

"We could," Leo began, "but I can tell you right now that she hasn't. That's kinda the problem here."

Don's lips tightened as he fought against the smile that tugged at them and wisely looked in the opposite direction. He didn't need a second brother miffed at him.

Raph gave Leo a blank look and spoke very unenthusiastically. "Smart and fearless. How _do _you do it?"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, so I stoop to borrowing because stealing is a crime!

To my outstanding reviewers, you know who you are! And I adore you guys

_Part 6/? But it is looking like 12 or 13...maybe 14. I really should have made it it's own story! Oh well..._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys," April shrugged. "I don't think Mikey's here."<p>

"That's what he'd want ya t'think." Raph said, scanning the area skeptically.

"You're sure you haven't heard anything?" Don asked. "The cell's signal led us here."

"Not a sound. And Mikey's not exactly the quiet type."

"No, but he is the stubborn determined type." Leo replied while trying to pinpoint the signal precisely.

"Hold on." April cleared her throat. "_Hamato Michelangelo_! If you are _anywhere_ in this apartment you'll reveal yourself _this. Instant. _Or suffer the consequences!"

Everyone gaped at her, secretly scared.

Raph's glanced at Don. "Don't think he's here."

* * *

><p>When Leo found Mikey's shell cell, his invisible shell cell, he resisted the urge to pound his head into the nearest wall. "The knucklehead left it on the windowsill."<p>

"Wow, who knew." Raph said casually.

"Knew what?"

"That Mikey can actually be smart sometimes. Never thought he actually...y'know...thought ahead."

Don collapsed into the couch. "He's really mad at me."

"Donny," Leo started, sitting next to him. "I don't-"

"It's the ultimate form of avoidance. He's mad."

Leo didn't say anything right away. "Maybe. So what are you going to do about it?"

Don straightened. "I'm going to fix it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, fair warning my pretty readers and beautiful reviewers, I've been having computer issues. Long story short I must resort to rebooting so I may lose the ability to update for a day or two. I'm going to do my absolute best to make sure that won't happen! Wish me luck


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **I borrow because I do not own!

A grateful shout out and thank you to my awesome reviewers. You know who you are!

_Part 7/?_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>After giving April's apartment a quick scan with the heat detection goggles, Don confirmed Mikey was nowhere nearby. Sighing, he stuffed the goggles in his duffle.<p>

"So what d'we do now Donny?" Raph asked.

"Split up and start looking. Call us if you hear anything April?"

"Sure thing," she promised.

"I doubt he'd go far," Donny said when they'd regrouped on the roof, "but we'll have to be thorough anyway. Leo, you head north, Raph east. I'll head south. Call if you find him, meet back here in an hour if you don't."

Raph was determined. "Let's hunt some stupid."

* * *

><p>The minute Michelangelo had left the lair he'd swung by April's to drop off the tracker that was his shell cell to lead Donny on a wild goose chase. Would serve him right. Honestly he'd forgiven him the instant he'd seen the horrified look on Donny's face, but the sting was still there and Mikey was determined to have <em>some <em>fun before he began missing his reflection.

So with the phone taken care of, he consulted _the list_. He had to take advantage of being invisible after all.

Number one, ride the subway _in _the subway. No strange looks included.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own TMNT.

Thank you _so so_ much to my amazing reviewers! You know who you are! We've reached five hundred and I _love _you guys for it!

_Part 8/12_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>After completing task number one, Mikey quickly followed it up with two and three: tying someone's shoelaces together and tapping someone on the shoulder to snicker at their confused face when no one was there. He then proceeded to task number four: rescue the "stale" donuts from Krispy Kreme before being tossed out to make room for fresher ones.<p>

With two dozen saved, he headed for home. A scuffle in an alleyway stopped him and he paused to investigate. Eyes narrowed at the sight of a mugger threatening a woman with a knife.

Task five? Rescue a damsel in distress.

* * *

><p>Setting the box of donuts safely down, Mikey leapt off the rooftop, and landed soundlessly behind the man.<p>

"Excuse me," he tapped him on the shoulder. "I think she'd like to keep her purse. It matches her outfit."

"Who's there!" The man swung around, blade slashing. Mike danced back on his toes to avoid.

The woman took advantage of the distraction and ran.

"Smart lady." He smacked the man upside the back of the head. Growling, the man blindly slashed back with his knife. When the blade nicked his arm, Mikey decided to stop messing around and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Pausing only to retrieve his donuts Mikey made quick work of returning home. The lair was quiet when he arrived and an instant later Splinter was blocking him and looking a little irked.<p>

"Michelangelo. A word."

Leaping back in surprise, Mikey fumbled with his donut box. "Are we sure _you're _not the invisible one?"

"It is still you," Splinter's eyes hesitated on his son's arm.

"What gave me away? The ancient mystical power of parenthood?"

"No. The floating box of donuts. And the blood."

"What?" Mikey looked down at his arm and found the nick was bleeding. And visible. "Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's right, three in one! You're welcome. And just in case, I also don't own Krispy Kreme, I just love their donuts. Tell me your thoughts!


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **I borrow because I do not own!

Thanks a million times over and over to my wonderful reviewers! You guys are outstanding and I love you very very much. No really

_Part 9/12_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Master Splinter was no doctor, but he knew how to clean a cut properly and bandage it nice and pretty. So Mikey sat with his arm in his father's lap and listened.<p>

"You cannot simply run off when upset my son," His fingers ghosted over Mikey's skin. "Such feelings need to be confronted face to face, take the bull by the horns as they say. I am a little disappointed in you, Michelangelo, for worrying your brothers the way you have."

"I understand sensei. I won't do it again."

Splinter nodded, satisfied. "Now, have you brought a donut for me?"

* * *

><p>"Why can't Mikey ever be this dedicated when <em>training<em>?" Leo demanded when Raph and Don arrived. None of them had had any luck finding their little brother.

"Cuz then he wouldn't be Mikey?" Raph offered.

Leo's cell rang and he answered it immediately. "Hello? _Mikey!_" Don and Raph's attention snapped his way. "_Don't _go anywhere, we're on our way." Snapping the phone closed he looked up into curious faces. "He's at home."

"Can I kill him?" Don asked, obviously not honestly meaning it. Maybe just smack him around with his bo staff a little...

"Get in line Don," Raph replied.

* * *

><p>"Where is he!" Raphael demanded, dumping his bag on the ground after returning home with his brothers.<p>

"Here! I brought donuts." Mikey raised his hand, an action made evident only because of the bandage on his arm.

Stomping over to where his younger brother and master sat, Raph grabbed just below the bandage, realizing it was Mikey's elbow, and yanked him closer. Throwing his arm around Mikey's neck, he pulled him into a headlock. "Don't you _ever _do that again!" He snarled.

"Ow, ow, ow! O-_kay_! Let _go_!"

Raph released him and snagged a pastry. "Ooh, chocolate cream filled kind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm kind of nervous about this one for some reason...I'm not one hundred percent sure I've got them all in character. Be honest with your opinions? Thanks!


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, so I borrow it!

A shout out to my terrific reviewers! You guys know who you are and I adore you all!

_Part 10/12 _

_Drabble 50! Yesh!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Leo approached Mikey second. He crossed his arms and pinned his brother with a look.<p>

Mikey recoiled a little, unnerved that Leo was able to stare him straight in the eyes even though he couldn't actually _see_ them. Perhaps the bandage helped him guestimate where his face was?

"So..." Mike started awkwardly.

"A wild goose chase and a search across half the city. Really Michelangelo?" Leo said, his tone of the disapproving, disappointed sort.

Mikey fidgeted. "Just, ya know, helping you stay light on your toes?"

Leo's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"I'm sorry Leo."

Leo's eyes softened. "Where's _my_ donut?"

* * *

><p>Splinter politely excused himself when Donatello claimed a seat at the table.<p>

"Listen...Mikey, about earlier."

"I know you didn't mean it Donny," Mikey interrupted. "You were just frustrated and stuff. S'okay."

Don shook his head. "I hurt your feelings and that's not okay."

"And I ran off and made you guys worry. Call it even?"

"Deal." Donny nodded toward Mikey's bandage. "Thanks for that. I feel better knowing where you are."

"Oh, no. I was bleeding a little so Master Splinter patched me up."

"Wait, he could _see _the blood?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Leo!" Don called. "Meet us in the lab!"

* * *

><p>Donny fumbled for Mikey's wrist and then proceeded to drag him to the lab. Swinging his chair around he pushed his brother down into it. "Sit."<p>

"What's going on?" Leo asked when he arrived, Raph just behind him.

"Do you have Mikey's shell cell with you?" Donny asked as he zipped across the room, picking things up, putting some back.

"Yeah it's right here," Leo held it up and blinked when Don breezed past, swiping the phone. "What's going on?"

"This is exactly what I need." Don mumbled to himself.

"Don!" Raph barked. "Explanation?"

"I know how to fix this."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I just borrow it!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys are superb!

_Part 11/12_

_Fun fact, I've got 15 minutes to get to work because I've been fighting with my computer for the past hour just so I could update for you guys because I could NOT break my 50 day record. _

_As always, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You do?" Leo asked.<p>

"I do," Don confirmed.

"He does." Raph agreed. "How d'ya know?"

"Because Mikey's bleeding," Donny answered.

Raph's eyes swung toward the bandage hovering above the armrest. "You're bleeding?"

"Was bleeding." Mikey replied.

"Why were you bleeding?" Leo demanded.

"It's just a nick. No big deal." Mikey shrugged, the action wasted as no one could see it.

"No. It _is _a big deal," Donny disagreed, turning to his visible siblings. "The blood was _visible_."

Both of them looked surprised.

"To put it simply, it's all about electricity." Don explained.

"Am I gonna get electrocuted?" Mikey asked glumly.

* * *

><p>"Technically, yes." Donny replied. "But it won't hurt. It'll feel like a static shock."<p>

"But that _does _hurt," Mikey pointed out.

"Only for a second." Donny paused. "You're not complaining about me taking away your invisibility. Why aren't you complaining about my taking away your invisibility?"

"Eh. I've had my fun. I'm over it."

Raph snorted. "Shortest attention span in existence. We should put you in an exhibit and charge admission."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "My exhibit will be right next to yours. Raphael: ugliest living thing in existence."

"Hey Donny? Call me when he's fixed so I can punch him."

* * *

><p>Leo crossed the room to join Donny at his desk. "So what are you going to do exactly?"<p>

Mikey kept himself entertained by spinning in the chair.

"I realized it when he said Master Splinter could see Mikey's cut." Donny started while tinkering with the armor. "I think his nervous system was affected by the electric frequency of the suit, making him invisible. When he was cut, the nerves reacted. I believe if I reverse the polarity of this thing and give him a little jolt with it, I can get his nerves to react similarly thus resulting in visibility."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own it

To my terrfic reviewers! You guys are outstanding and I love you all!

_Part 12/12_

Sooo, quick message because I didn't have time yesterday. I hope my little solution to the invisibility problem is believable and not silly. Don's genius is hard to tap into because genius I am not.

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"That sounds...simple and complicated at the same time." Leo said after rolling Don's explanation around in his mind for a minute.<p>

"It _sounds _like no fun at all." Mikey objected, the chair coming to an abrupt stop. "What if it doesn't work?"

"That's why I'm going to test it on this first." Donny held up the invisible phone. "But I am fairly certain it will."

"I really hope so because I miss seeing me. Do you guys miss seeing me? Because I miss seeing me."

"Here goes," Don said, bringing the suit and the phone together. Everyone held their breath.

* * *

><p>It was probably the most anticlimactic experiment of all time. Nothing looked interesting, nothing sounded interesting, and it looked like nothing interesting happened. But then, oh but <em>then <em>the colors of the phone started to bleed back into existence, translucent at first before solidifying.

"Score one for the Donny!" Mikey cheered, then shrieked when Don grabbed his arm and zapped him with the suit. "Was that necessary!" he demanded, rubbing his arm.

Donny smirked. "Probably not. Hey Leo, will you call Raph?"

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"Something about punching Mikey once he was visible again."

Mikey flew to his feet. "_What_!"

* * *

><p>Mikey dove under the desk when Raphael arrived, but Leo and Donny immediately pointed him out.<p>

"Betrayed by my brothers. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey Mikey. I got your surprise right here." Raph growled.

He threw his arms up. "Not the face!"

Raph grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. There was a sort of hissing sound, a cold sensation on his shell, and muffled laughter from Don and Leo behind him.

"What're you doing?" Mikey demanded.

"Havin' a bit a fun." Raph replied smugly.

"The Hawaiian flower look suits you Mikey." Don said.

Mikey stuck out his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Man was that a long drabble arc or what? Thanks for reading!


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own it!

A shout out to my sensational reviewers! You guys are so very epic!

_If anyone is wondering, my computer is all better now! Check out my profile for a slightly more detailed story of how it was fixed if you're interested_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Donatello heard Mikey enter the room. He knew it was him because of his footsteps, light with a sort of bounce to them. He frowned thoughtfully when Mike didn't say anything.<p>

"Mikey?" He turned just in time for his brother to snatch the staff from his back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the trick," Mikey replied, bringing the weapon close to his eyes for thorough inspection.

"The trick?" Don's head tilted ever so slightly to the left.

"Yep. The trick. Why is it that even against metal weapons, this thing _never _breaks?"

Donny grinned. "Just lucky I guess."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, so I borrow!

To my superb reviewers. You guys are outstanding!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on Fearless," Raph nudged Leo's shoulder as he passed, heading for the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."<p>

Leo marked his page and set aside the book he'd been reading. After all, meditation wasn't the only way to stimulate the mind. "Why do you call me that?"

"What? Fearless?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded. "You know I'm not."

"Of course I know."

"Then, why?"

Raph didn't say anything for awhile. "I 'spose it's cuz you have fears, but you face 'em head on. Callin' ya courageous would sound really stupid and wouldn't work as good when I'm bein' sarcastic."

Which was almost always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heeeey guys! I'd like your votes on certain matter! Who who do you think is the second brother? Thanks for reading!


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, so I borrow!

Thank you so much to may fabulous reviewers! You're all gorgeous

For_ xTMNTx who wanted Casey and Mikey_

_Sorry it's late! I had some...tear-filled drama this morning_

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Nuh-uh," Mikey shook his head.<p>

Casey frowned, tossed the shirt aside, and picked up another with a hopeful grin.

Mikey considered, titled his jaw up in the barest beginnings of a nod, then vigorously shook his head. "Nope!"

Sighing, Casey chucked the second shirt across the room. "Fine. _You _pick somethin' out!"

"Don't mind if I do." Mikey proceeded to raid Casey's closet. When done, he held up a pair of dark jeans and a simple blue T-shirt.

"What's so special about that?"

"It's you."

"So?"

"So? April _likes. You. _She'll want you to look like yourself on your date."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT because I do not own it!

To my splendid reviewers! You guys make my day!

_For D'Fuentes who wanted Raph and April_

_Happy Fourth of July!_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Not a chance," Raph said darkly.<p>

April tossed the dress aside and angrily planted her hands on her hips. "You've said no to practically my whole wardrobe! Maybe I shouldn't have asked for your help."

"But ya did." Raph searched the pile of discarded clothing. When done he held up a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty blouse.

"Kind of casual isn't it?"

"And?" Raph challenged before pushing the clothing into April's arms. "Casey'll think you look stunnin' no matter what you wear... guess he's not a complete bonehead. 'Sides, I'll rest easier knowin' you're covered nice an' proper."


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** I borrow TMNT, because I do not own it

To my spectacular reviewers! You guys make my day!

_For WebMistressGina who wanted April and Casey, and also AlyCat3 who wanted spying turtles_

_Also, a heads up if you're not already aware, I've published the first chapter to TMMT, so if you want please check it out!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Casey and April walked to the restaurant arm in arm, talking small talk and laughing at silly little occurrences from earlier in the day.<p>

It was after a minute or two of comfortable silence that Casey leaned down to murmur quietly in April's ear. "Is it just me, or do you get the distinct feelin' that we're bein' watched?"

"It's the guys," April replied calmly. "They've been following us since my place."

"So what d'we do?"

April smirked.

"Uh oh," Mikey said minutes later, binoculars to his eyes. "We're busted."

"How d'you know?" Raph asked.

"They're waving at us dude."


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own it!

To my outstanding reviewers! You keep me writing!

_For D'Fuentes who wanted Leo and Don _

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Don dragged his feet as he entered the room. Kneeling next to his elder sibling, he promptly let himself fall forward and groaned into the floor.<p>

Leo's eyes cracked open. "You okay there Don?"

"Whhhyyyyy?" He groaned into the floor again.

"Because I'd like to know?" Leo replied uncertainly.

"No. Why do we have to be related to _those _two?"

"Ohhh." A smile tugged at the corner's of Leo's mouth. "Raph and Mikey still bickering?"

"Yeeeeeeees. They resorted to wrestling before I lost my patience."

"You lasted longer than I did," Leo pointed out.

"Being the mature ones is _hard_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Because even Donny needs to complain every once in awhile


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **I borrow because I do not own! TMNT that is. I do own _some _things

To my superb reveiwers! I treasure you guys! I really do.

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>When Raphael walked into the dojo the last thing he expected to see was a staring contest between a cat and a turtle.<p>

"Um, Mikey?"

"_Shhh_!"

Raph's jaw tightened. "Mikey."

"_Shhhhhh_!"

"Mikey, what're you doin'?"

"I'm learning from the master," Mikey whispered.

"The master?" Raph glanced at the orange cat. "The master of _what_ exactly?"

"Invisibility. Ever notice sometimes you won't really see Klunk for hours and then _bam _there he is? Little guy's got skills!"

"I s'pose..."

When Leo entered the dojo the last thing he expected to see was a staring contest between a cat and two turtles.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: **Because I do not own TMNT, I borrow it!

A grateful shout out to my reviewers, you guys are fantastic!

_For ChiakiAngel who wanted Leo and Mikey_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He's innocent!" Mikey exclaimed at the tv. He turned to where Leo sat next to him. "Right Leo? The big brother didn't do it!"<p>

"Right," Leo agreed, not even looking up from his book.

"So why'd he confess?" Mikey asked.

"To protect his little brother," Leo replied.

"Okay. If he didn't do it, then who did?"

"It was the little brother's ex-wife," Leo replied while turning a page.

"You've seen this episode before?"

"No. Just a hunch."

"Oh..."

When the episode ended, Mikey pouted."You just have to ruin everything!"

Leo looked up. "How so?"

"You figure everything out too soon!"


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, so I borrow!

To my splendid reviewers! Writing wouldn't be half as fun without you!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>The first time Raph passed Mikey fiddling with his shell-cell he didn't think anything of it. The second time he passed Mikey still fiddling with it an hour later, his curiosity piqued.<p>

"I don't think Donny put any games on there y'know."

"Yeah I know," Mikey replied. "I'm programming."

"Say that again?" Raph said, thinking he'd heard wrong.

"Well I'm assigning my contacts speed dial numbers. Master Splinter is one, Leo is two, Donny three, April four, Casey five, and you're six."

"Why am _I _six?" Raph demanded.

"Cuz you're one third evil..." Mikey said cryptically.

"...and you're three-thirds knucklehead."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow TMNT. How's that for logic?

To my magnificent reviewers! You guys make writing fun!

62 days my friends. Two months of updating everyday! Looooooove it!

_For, Who Am I. Well. I'm just Me. who wanted a fluffy Don/Leo bit_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sometime around three in the morning, Leo woke up. He lay awake, listening, when a sound from across the lair motivated him to get up and investigate.<p>

The light was still on in Donny's lab. Obviously he was still up.

No amount of strategic pestering would get him to bed before his newest project was complete, so Leo opted for option number two.

Ten minutes later Leo entered the lab with two cups of freshly brewed coffee, he placed one into his younger brother's hands.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Leo shook his head. "What can I do to help?"


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow it from time to time! Everday...

To my outstanding reviewers! You guys make my days, you truly do

_For AlyCat3 who wanted Angel and Mikey_

As always, please enjoy!

P.S. I'm working on all your requests! I really am, it's just some inspire a story quicker than others do

* * *

><p>"Okay Angel..." Mikey began, looking unusually serious. "Not just <em>anyone <em>is allowed to be partnered with Michelangelo, Battle Nexus and Video Gaming Champion. There're some things you gotta remember in order to keep up and y'know...not die."

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever. Hand over the controller and let's get to the gaming."

Elsewhere, the rest of the family was occupying their time with their own activities. That is, they _were_ until Mikey screamed. "Help! Help! Somebody help!"

"What the shell is goin' on!" Raph demanded after rushing over.

Angel smirked. "Mikey just got saved by a girl."

Mike glared. "Assisted! Not saved!"


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own TMNT

Sorry for the delay! I overslept

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>That day, Hamato Donatello decided to take on one of the most challenging, disturbing, and dangerous tasks he could ever imagine: cleaning out the refrigerator.<p>

It wasn't so bad at first, but once he delved in deeper things began to get a little...ugly.

There was spilled sauces, expired foods, and wrinkly veggies.

"What's up Donny-dude?" Mikey asked, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Cleaning out the fridge, which is something that should be done on a more _frequent_ basis."

"You forgot one," Mikey said, grabbing a container and opening it. "Ewwww!"

"What is it?" Don asked.

"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own TMNT

To my outstanding reviewers! Thanks so much for following along for so long!

_For turtlegirls16 who wanted to embarrass Raphael _

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>When Raph joined his family for breakfast that morning, he dropped heavily into his seat.<p>

"You okay there Raph?" Don asked.

"Looks like you got into a fight with your blanket. And lost." Mikey said.

"Had a weird dream," Raph said finally. "I had this...this _thing_. I think it was a stuffed monkey or somethin'. Had it for years I guess."

Mikey snorted. "Did wittle Raphie's monkey have a name?"

Raph glared. "Mr. Tibbles. Happy?"

Mike didn't answer, he was too busy laughing.

"That is a weird dream," Don admitted.

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "You had a bear, not a monkey."


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, so I borrow it!

To my spectacular reviewers, you guys astound me with your dedication!

_For Shizuku Tsukishima749 who wanted a sort of "Same as it Never Was" aftermath_

_Part 1/4_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Donatello drummed his fingers impatiently on the table as Leo and Raph bickered back and forth.<p>

"Shut up Leo. If I wanted yer opinion I still wouldn't ask for it!"

Don was done. "_Enough_!"

Everyone froze. Even Mikey, his spoon frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Would you two just _quit it?_ I can't take it anymore!" Slamming his hands on the table's surface, he angrily excused himself.

Raph and Leo exchanged bewildered looks.

Mikey snorted. "You guys are dumb."

Raph elbowed Mikey's arm lightly. "What d'you know?"

Mike hesitated. "...Remember how we got sent to different worlds? Don's wasn't pretty."


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: **Because I do not own TMNT, I borriw it!

To my outstanding reviewers, you guys are amazing!

_Part 2/4_

_Who here went to a Harry Potter midnight last night?_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wait...we <em>hated <em>each other?" Leo clarified.

"Hadn't talked in years if I remember correctly. Refused to be in the same room if you could." Mike replied quietly.

"What about you?" Raph asked.

"What about me?"

"Did we talk to you?"

Mikey shrugged a shoulder. "Occasionally I guess, if I wanted to talk to you first. So if you wanna hear more, you should pro'lly ask Don."

"How is it you know all about this and we don't?" Leo inquired solemnly.

"Cuz I asked." Mikey replied simply.

"We need to talk to Don," Leo said to Raph, standing from his seat.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: **Becuase I still do not own TMNT, I continue to borrow it

To my amazingly amazing reviewers! Your wonderful comments keep me writing and I miss you dearly when you're absent!

_Part 3\4_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>They found Don in his alcove, forehead resting on laced fingers.<p>

"Don?" Leo began, "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Donny's shoulders tensed. "Talk or argue?"

"Talk." Raph said. "Mikey told us a little 'bout why you're so upset."

Donatello didn't reply.

Exchanging a look with Raph, Leo rested a hand on Don's shoulder. "Listen, Raph and I, we could never hate each other. Argue and dislike for awhile, but never hate."

"Easy for you to say," Donny replied. "Did you see what I did?"

"Don't have to." Raph said. "We got you to keep us in line."


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: **Still borrowing TMNT, because I still do now own it

To my spectacular reviews! You guys truly make my day!

_Part 4/4_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The line of Donny's mouth tightened. "That's the problem. You didn't have me, and the whole family fell apart because of my absence."<p>

"It's not our future," Leo's grip on Donny's shoulder tightened comfortingly. "Can't be. For two reasons. One, you _are _here and two, we won't_ ever_ let something like that happen. Right Raph?"

"Not ever," Raph agreed gruffly.

"How about, if you want, you can tell us everything and then we'll know what not to do?" Leo suggested.

Don mulled it over. "Okay. Oh, and Raph? I wouldn't underestimate Mikey anymore if I were you. Talk about different."


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: **I borrow TMNT, because I do not own TMNT

To my spectacular reviewers! Love you guys!

_For WildfireDreams who wanted a few of the guys tapping into their inner mechanic_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Head's up." Casey tossed Raph a screwdriver.<p>

Raph caught it easily and lifted the car's hood. "Hold the flashlight?"

"Sure." Casey moved to lean on the edge of the car to hold the light high over Raph's shoulder. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hurry up would you?" Casey said minutes later. "I can't keep it up for long."

"Relax," Raph growled.

"Can't you go faster?"

"Quite houndin' me Case."

"I think you're screwing the wrong way."

Returning with the new car part and having only heard the end of their conversation, Don cleared his throat, smirking mischievously. "Should I leave you two alone?"


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow it

Thank you so much to my amazing reviewers! You guys keep me writing!

_For artychick7 who requested a Leo and Leatherhead bit. _

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leo was in a bind.<p>

His jaw clenched as considered his options.

Outnumbered, and with black clad opponents surrounding him, options were limited. If he wanted to avoid defeat, his strategy had to be perfect, well planned, and carefully thought through. His eyes swept across the battlefield as he searched for an opening, and just as worry that he wouldn't find one began to seep into the edges of this thoughts, he found it.

"Check."

"An impressive move my friend. Please, tell me what you think of mine." Leatherhead elegantly dragged his knight across the board. "Checkmate."

Leo frowned. "Rematch?"


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow TMNT

To my fantastic reviewers. Love you guys!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Every once in awhile, but not very often, Mikey would simply pull up a chair next to Don and watch him work. There were no vocalized greetings or questions to be asked. He'd just sit for the sake of keeping company.<p>

It was also during this occurrences that Donatello was reminded of Michelangelo's formidable ninja skills.

And so it was late in the evening when Don finally finished his thesis and pushed back from his desk, rolling his shoulders to alleviate the tension. "Okay Mike I'm done. Mikey?"

Don found him sleeping, head resting in the crook of his elbow.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: **I still borrow because I still do not own

To my outstanding reviewers. Love you all!

_For Peechy-Keen who suggested a Splinter and Klunk tid bit. You rock Ty!_

_Part 1/2 I believe_

As always, please enjoy_!_

* * *

><p>The day of Klunk's arrival had been one of the most memorable for Master Splinter, and not because it'd been a holiday.<p>

The appearance of the feline brought back memories Splinter nearly forgot he had. He remembered nasty alley-cats and close encounters, ugly fights and stinging scrapes. Life before the mutation of his family had been...complicated.

"Can he stay, sensei?" Michelangelo asked hopefully, cradling the cat in his arms.

Splinter wanted to say no, but turning his back on anyone, even a cat, was something he could never do. So with fur standing on edge he agreed. "He may stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And now I get to work with a friend who is no longer a friend, and stressing big time. Wish me luck everybody!


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: **Because I do not own TMNT, I borrow it

For my fantastic reviewers. You guys make my day!

_Part 2/2_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>For days Master Splinter kept a discreet distance from Klunk, a distance the cat surprisingly respected. For the most part.<p>

The first time Klunk approached, Splinter was meditating in his room.

His ears flicked back and his spine stiffened when the cat's scent reached his nose, but the feline simply sat in the doorway and stayed.

A week later Klunk stepped in farther. Then farther. The pattern continued until finally, he claimed a spot next to Splinter, tail curled around his paws and eyes trained on the opposite wall.

Splinter smiled a small, relaxed smile. "Welcome to your new home."


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: **I borrow because I do not own

To my fantastic reviewers. Adore you all, miss you when you're gone

_Consider this a sort of...epilogue for the Splinter/Klunk bit D_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Michelangelo was distraught, frustrated, and a little worried. He combed the lair from top to bottom, looking under chairs and beds, searching tabletops and shelves.<p>

"Anybody seen Klunk?" He called out.

"He was napping on the couch last I saw," Donny provided.

"Haven't seen him." Raph replied.

"He's around here somewhere," Leo said gently.

"Yeah but _where_?" Mikey moaned. "Maybe Master Splinter knows..." he dragged his feet as he went to his father's room and knocked politely. "Excuse me, Master? Have you seen Klunk?"

Splinter glanced down into his lap where the kitten was currently nestled. "Yes. Yes I have."


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: **I still not own TMNT, therefore I borrow it

To my spectacular reviewers, I love you all and miss you terribly when you're gone! :D

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The four brothers peered around the corner before ducking back into the safety of the shadows.<p>

"Can't do anything until those guards are taken care of," Leo murmured quietly.

"No worries, bro." Mikey supplied, grinning impishly. "I gots me an idea." The youngest turtle darted out of the dark, stepping into plain sight. "Don't suppose you two dudes know where the little turtles room is?"

The guards raised their weapons.

"No? K'bye!" Mikey literally danced back to his brothers' sides. The guards followed.

"Why's this _always_ your idea?" Raph asked once the two men were unconscious.

"Cuz it always works."


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: **I still do not own TMNT, therefore I still borrowit

To my wonderful reviewers! You guys always make my day!

_For WebMistressGina who wanted Leo and April_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>April raised an eyebrow when she walked in on a huddled Don, Raph, and Mikey. "I'll probably regret asking, but what're you three up to?"<p>

"Just makin' a bet. Something you're probably uninterested in," Raph wove a hand dismissively.

"Says who?" April challenged.

A few days later the guys had failed and April was up, her pride and forty bucks at stake.

She found her target in the kitchen brewing tea. "Hey Leo," she greeted, casually reaching up and tugging on his mask tails. Victory!

"Hey April." Leo smiled at her warmly. "So you do realize I get half, right?"


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: **I still borrow because I still do not own

To my wondeful reviewers, you guys are amazing!

_For Feathers Fall Like Snow who wanted to see a sort of follow up to chapter 33_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We sure Raph wasn't adopted?" Mike asked Don.<p>

Growling, Raph slapped Mikey upside the head.

"Ow!"

Raph's glower hardened. The smacks weren't as satisfying as they'd been before, not since _that _day, when Mikey had ducked. "Hey...Mike?"

Mikey leapt back comically. "You can't hit me unless I insult you first!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "You could've ducked."

"What?" The idea seemed foreign to him.

"You _can_. You_ don't_. Why?"

"Doesn't occur to me," Mikey shrugged, before grinning evilly and hugging his arm. "'Sides, from you, it'd be like turning down a hug!"

Raph smothered a smile by glaring. "Get off!"


	79. Chapter 79

**A/**N: I still do not own...so you got it! I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers! Love you all!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Mikey plopped himself down on the couch next to his big brother and stared. Wide eyed. Unwaveringly. Silently.<p>

"Michelangelo," Leo said after a few minutes, with all the patience in the world. His gaze was trained on the TV and the program he was watching. "What are you doing?"

"Staring."

"Yes. I got that. Why?"

"I'm trying to make you uncomfortable." Mike admitted.

Leo finally glanced at his brother. "Oh yeah? And how's that going for you?"

Mikey's gaze widened even farther. "Are ya uncomfortable?"

"No. Not really."

"Then it's not going very well at all!" Mikey gave up, disappointed.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: **Because I do not own TMNT, I borrow

To my spectacular reviewers! Love you!

_For Mikell, who wanted a part two to chapter 79_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Leo frowned slightly at Mikey's chagrinned expression. Being who he was, he couldn't leave things as they were. Hitting mute, he turned to his sibling, offering his undivided attention.<p>

"Was there any particular reason you wanted to make me uncomfortable?"

Mikey pinned him with a stubborn pout. "Because of this." Reaching up carefully, he pressed his finger softly between Leo's eyes.

"My forehead?"

Mikey huffed impatiently."You were scowling again."

"And making me uncomfortable would've made me stop?"

"Probably not." Mikey grinned. "But it would have distracted you from what was making you scowl. The uncomfortable bit would've been a bonus."


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, but obviously I still borrow!

To my fantastic reviewers! And readers. Love you guys

_For ChiakiAngel who wanted Raph and Mikey_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Dripping, Raphael trudged out of his room.<p>

Leo looked up at his drenched brother and somehow managed to look unimpressed. "Over there." He pointed.

Raph grunted his thanks and tracked the turtle down. "_Mikey_..."

"Eeep!" Mikey leapt to his feet, making to bolt. He didn't get far before Raphael tackled him from behind.

"I'm gonna _kill _you!"

"No blood!" Leo called.

"No promises!" Raph called back as the two brothers wrestled all which ways across the lair. Finally they broke apart and Mikey tumbled, landing at Donny's feet.

"Mike?" Don looked down at his dazed sibling.

"Ehh... What's up Doc?"


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: **I do not own, therefore I borrow

For my wonderful reviewers! Love you guys!

_For Puldoh who wanted Casey and Mikey fightin' together_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikey and Casey's pizza run had started out normal, until they were cornered by a group of Purple Dragons.<p>

"Quit messin' around!" Casey scolded, shoving an opponent away.

"You think I'd mess around with pizza waiting? Dude! It's like you don't know me at all!"

That's when a dragon came from behind while Mikey was occupied with three others and knocked him over the head with a board.

"Bastards!" Snarling, Casey dove into the fray, brandishing his hockey stick.

Fight finished, Casey steadied Mikey with a concerned hand on his elbow. "Mikey? You okay?"

"Yep!...But, which of yous said that?"


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my amazing reviewers! You guys rule!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Ah! Help, help! Donny help me!" Michelangelo literally danced from foot to foot in front of the couch, waving the remote at the multiple TV screens. As <em>if<em> brandishing it like a magic wand could somehow help the issue he was obviously having.

"Stop waving it around like that, before you poke someone's eye out!" Don chided, approaching with his arms stretched out defensively in front of him. "Like _mine_ for example."

"I can't switch it over from TV to DVD." Mikey whined, surrendering the remote. "It always works for you, Don. You're special!"

"Not as special as you, Mikey."


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: **Still don't own TMNT, and yes, still borrowing

To my amazing reviewers! You guys are awesome!

_For the one who requested Raph and Klunk. I believe someone did...I'm so sorry the name escapes me!_

Sorry for the delay, overslept. As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The saying was steal from the best and make it your own. Raphael was familiar with this saying, though he couldn't recall <em>how<em>. Maybe Leo had thrown it at him during a training session? Or maybe it'd been Don, grinning smugly after performing some technique he'd picked up from some boring inventor.

Either way, Klunk had perfected the act. His puppy dog expression was near irresistible.

Raph glanced down reluctantly at the cat.

Okay, the puppy dog eyes were _completely _irresistible.

"Fiiiiine." Surrendering, he scooped the feline up and deposited him in his lap. "But keep the claws to yourself."


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N**: I still don't own TMNT! Just borrowing as usual

To my fantastic reviewers! Love you guys, you make my day!

Is it just me, or do I write Don and Mike a lot? :)

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Donny! I got an idea!"<p>

Donatello braced himself like he always did when Michelangelo uttered those words.

"Let's play a game!"

"I'm not sitting in front of the TV for hours on end, Mikey."

Mikey shook his head vigorously. "Not video games. Hopscotch!"

"Hopscotch?"

"_Ninja _hopscotch. It's like regular hopscotch, but better! Leo may even approve."

Thirty minutes later found a finished hopscotch path stretched over what had to be a mile of tunnels. It twisted and turned, went up walls and pipes, and even called for flips and tumbles their training had taught them.

Don grinned. "Let's do this."


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow it!

To my amazing reviewers, you guys are awesome and I love you!

_For Who am I. Well. I'm just Me who wanted Raph and Leo_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>When returning home from an errand topside, Leonardo and Raphael walked at a leisurely pace. For once there was no reason to hurry.<p>

When they rounded a corner, Leo stopped short and Raph nearly walked into him.

"What's up?" Raph barked impatiently.

"These weren't here earlier." Leo said, gesturing to the white lines drawn _literally _everywhere. "Right?"

Raphael studied them. "No. What are they?"

"I think it's..." Leo kneeled to get a closer look, "hopscotch."

They exchanged knowing looks and spoke in unison. "Mikey."

"Looks like a complicated course." Leo said before straightening.

Raph smirked. "Bet I can beat you."


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: **I still don't own TMNT, but I do continue to borrow!

To my fantastic reviewers, you guys are outstanding!

_For Mikell who wanted Splinter to join in on the fun :)_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Splinter's brow furrowed. The lair was uncharacteristically quiet, and unless it was of his own doing that hardly ever bode well.<p>

Mentally preparing himself, Splinter ventured out to find his sons. It didn't take long, all he had to do was follow the teasing taunts and laughter. Watching their game for a moment, he cleared his throat.

They froze, even Michelangelo. In mid-handstand.

"What's this?"

"Uh...ninja hopscotch?" Michelangelo offered, swaying somewhat.

Splinter studied the course. It called for intricate flips, twists, and a focused mind. It was practically a new form of training.

Splinter smiled. "Might I suggest some improvements?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_All right guys, opinion time! I've been thinking I'd like to continue writing drabbles past these 100, and I can do that one of two ways. A, I can expand this one past 100, or B, I can create an entire new drabble series all together. Which would you all prefer to see?_

_P.S. It's safe to assume Master Splinter tried the course himself a time or two_


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT. And I'll be continuing this series for as long as I can and/or want. Thanks for your input!

_For WebMistressGina who wanted to see Splinter pwning the guys :)_

As always, please enjoy! (And no more Ninja Hopscotch drabbles! lol)

* * *

><p>Master Splinter surveyed the additions to the hopscotch course with a critical eye. Bamboo poles of varying lengths were placed strategically down the tunnel. Now the course called for more complicated movements and even a few katas.<p>

Splinter nodded to himself. "Better."

Michelangelo stared at the new course in dismayed awe. "And I thought mine was complicated. Master Splinter, I dunno if _anyone _can do this!"

"Oh?" Splinter regarded his youngest son with a hint of challenge. He then proceeded to complete the hopscotch course with an air of grace that just wasn't _fair_.

Mikey blinked, astonished. "I stand corrected."


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT (I'm sure you all know that by now)

To my outstanding reviewers! You guys make my day

_For Secret, who wanted to embarrass Splinter. Don't know if I accomplished that or not, but this is the result. Hope you like anyway!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"I've never come across another as elegant as you."<p>

"Wha?" Mikey backtracked to press an ear to his father's door.

"With a little help, none will bloom as brightly."

When Leo passed, Mikey waved him over. "D'we have company?"

"No. Why?"

"Listen." Mikey caught his wrist and tugged him closer.

"I've done what I can. The rest is up to you."

"Master Splinter?" Leo murmured. "Who's he talking to?"

"Dude, that's what I wanna know!"

Splinter emerged with a brightly blooming orchid.

Leo and Mikey gave him perplexed looks.

Splinter cleared his throat. "A little encouragement goes a long way."

* * *

><p><em>Master Splinter encourages his flowers to grow! :)<em>


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, so I borrow

To my spectacular reviewers, you guys are awesome!

_For SivanShemesh who wanted a comforting Splinter Michelangelo bit and AlyCat3 who wanted Mikey and Splinter. Hope you guys don't mind sharing_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Why the frown, my son?"<p>

"S'not a frown." Mikey argued, propping his chin up in his hands, squishing his frown into an adorable pout.

"I know your faces," Splinter said, a soft smile teasing at his lips. "And that is not a happy one."

Michelangelo sighed. "It's Leo."

"I see-"

"And Raph and Don."

"What about them?" Splinter ventured carefully.

"They don't want anything to do with me."

"Nonsense," Splinter insisted. "Your brothers simply require time to focus on themselves."

"Think so?"

"Hey, Mikey!" Raph waved him over. "Wanna spar?"

Michelangelo positively beamed.

Splinter smiled back. "I know so."


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I borrow

To my amazing reviewers. You guys make my days!

_For Maiden of the Undead who wanted a protective Raph and Shizuki Tsukishima749 who wanted a response to chapter 82. Hope you guys don't mind sharing!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Doofus," Raph slapped Mikey upside the head.<p>

Mikey sucked in his breath through clenched teeth, his hand flying to cover the offended area.

"What's _this_?" He growled after pulling Mikey's hand away, revealing an ugly bruise.

"It's from last night, when Casey and I bumped into the Purple Dragons."

"Why didn't you _say _anything?"

"There was pizza involved! I was focused, bro. Besides, Donny looked me over."

"He did?" Of course he did, Don noticed the second someone had a paper-cut, forget a bruise from a brawl.

"I promise I'll tell you next time. 'Kay?"

Raph's eyes softened. "You'd better."


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow TMNT

To my spectacular reviewers! You guys rock!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"I've always thought it'd be kinda cool to be a dog," Mikey said out of the blue.<p>

Raphael paused, his hand poised over the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Mike's random thoughts were unsurprising, but the level of randomness always was."What for?"

"For the food," Mike replied, still thoughtful.

"You like dog food? Can't say I'm surprised, but I'm wonderin' when you actually tried the stuff."

"No, _normal _food. Y'know, if it hits the ground it goes to the hound."

Raph raised an eye ridge, then wordlessly dropped a handful of popcorn on the floor. "S'all yours, bro."


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I borrow!

To my fantastic reviewers, you guys astound me! Also, a bit thanks to the well wishes for reaching 1k review and to you guys for helping me get there!

_For anyone who was about to request Don and Klunk, because I get the feeling it would've happened ; )_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Donatello didn't know Klunk had curled up under his desk until after he'd unintentionally stepped on his tail.<p>

The feline yowled angrily, shooting to his feet he hissed as he made a mad dash anywhere that was _away _from the resident genius.

It just so happened that 'away' turned out to be a newly emptied box, which he crashed into.

Don winced , his shoulders tensed and his head ducked guiltily.

Lifting the box to free the cat, he grinned apologetically. "My apologies."

Klunk literally glared up at him with a look that clearly said 'This is all YOUR fault!'


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I borrow for entertainment purposes

To my awesome reviewers! You guys are well...awesome!

_For Mensis Eclipse who wanted the guys to accidently see April naked. Hope you don't mind that it's just two of 'em. Couldn't fit them all in 100 words : )_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Don't touch that Mikey." Leo said without glancing at his brother.<p>

"How do you _do _that!"

Leo allowed a smile. "Just do."

The shower turned off, announcing April's near arrival. She stepped out of the bathroom in a large, fluffy towel. "You're early."

"S'okay, we can wait," Mikey replied animatedly.

April sighed. "Mikey, don't touch that." She moved to intercept, stumbled somehow, and they landed in a heap...without the towel.

Leo immediately spun around, Mikey slapped a hand over his eyes, and April screamed as she retreated back to the bathroom.

"So...um?" Mikey floundered.

"We never speak of this again."


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: **I still do not own TMNT! So I continue to borrow

To my outstanding reviewers! Both old and new! Love you guys

_For AlyCat3 who wanted Leo and Klunk_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leo felt a set of unwavering eyes watching him as he worked his way through a kata. Pausing, he let his gaze wander over to meet the one trained so unblinkingly on him, expecting to find Michelangelo. He found Klunk.<p>

Leo met the feline's stubborn stare with his own.

"Can I help you?"

Klunk mewed in response and wove lovingly around Leo's ankles.

"Not now," Leo said, gently pushing Klunk away with his foot. Klunk scrubbed his head against his toes.

Giving in with a sigh, Leo reached to scratch velvet-like ears. "I'm just grateful you don't have blue eyes."


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I borrow! But you knew that already :)

To my amazing reviewers, you guys are so awesome!

_For ChiakiAngel who wanted a protective Leo over Mike and for Entropy who wanted a B.A. Leo. I think I've accomplished both, yes?_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>It was because of sheer dumb luck that the foot ninja managed to catch the tails of Mikey's mask as he ducked a blow to the head.<p>

Yanking hard, he tossed Mikey back and landed a spinning kick to the plastron. Opponent down, the ninja reached for him.

A hand closed tightly around his wrist.

"Don't," Leo's look was practically predatory as his grip on the man's wrist tightened, "you ever," he twisted, forcing the man up on his toes, "do that again," and sent the man flying with a spinning kick of his own. "You okay Mikey?"

"My hero!"


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I borrow

To my spectacular reviewers! Love you guys!

Also, a reminder on requests. I write them down as soon as I recieve them and I use them when they inspire something. I promise to get to them all, just not sure how quickly. Thanks guys!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Sometimes Mikey lets Klunk sleep with him, other times he doesn't because the little cat just <em>won't <em>settle down.

Then there're those nights when Klunk decides. Mikey's preferences be damned.

This was one of those nights.

The feline darts under the bed where Mikey can't reach and waits until Mike gives up. Then Klunk slithers out and hops up on the bed, curling up at Mikey's side.

Stroking his fur, Mikey wonders how Klunk always knows when he's feeling a bit glum and needs the company, desired or not, because those are the nights when Klunk decides to be stubborn.


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, so I borrow

_For artychick1 who wanted Leo and Angel_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Angel fidgeted while waiting for everybody else to return to the lair for what was becoming a monthly get together. Pretty much everybody had gone out to retrieve movies and pizza, but Leo had stayed behind and so far he wasn't the most entertaining of company.<p>

"I'm going to come sit on you," she said with an air of mischief.

"No."

"Sit next to you?"

"No."

"Near you?"

"No."

"Right here, then."

Leo finally glanced up from the magazine he'd been leafing through. "Yep."

They stared at one another for awhile. When Angel started giggling at their antics, Leo smiled.


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT. Big surprise right?

To my sensational reviewers. You guys rock!

_For Kida Bridger who wanted the turtles and Nobody. Nobody isn't exactly _in_ it, but this is what I came up with. Hope you like!_

And let's just say this happened right after Leo and Mike first met him and they haven't filled the others in yet m'kay?

As alwyas, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leo!" Mikey said excitedly, waving his phone. "Guess who called."<p>

"Who?"

"Nobody!"

"Is everything all right?" Leo asked immediately.

"He's fine. We had a nice chat, caught up and stuff."

Leo nodded. "Good."

"You really shouldn't encourage him like that, Leo." Don said once Mikey had wandered off.

"What do you mean?"

"He plays these little games specifically to annoy us. Your playing along isn't helping matters."

"You have a point, Don." Leo took his dishes to the sink. "Only I've met him. He's a decent guy."

"Who?"

"Nobody." Leo pretended to not notice Donny's look of utter frustration.


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: **Seriously...I don't own TMNT

To my outstanding reviewers! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

_For D.T. Beast who wanted a bit with everyone. Sorry Angel is absent, but I couldn't get her in the 100 words. _

_Chapter 100 everybody! Can you belive it? Thanks so very much you guys! This marks the end of "season 1". Tune in tomorrow for "season two chapter one" aka chapter 101. Whoooo hooo!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Everybody <em>freeze<em>!" Mikey ordered with an air of authority that impressed even Leo, though with Klunk tucked comfortably into his elbow, the effect was ruined. "LH, you're in back cuz you're tallest, then Casey and April. Master Splinter, stand there please?" He gestured to the place in front of Leatherhead.

"Leo and Donny next. Raph, move to the left. No _my _left. More. More. Mooooooore."

"Anymore and I'll be outta the shot, Shell-for-Brains."

"And?"

"I'm gonna-"

"Everybody say cheese!" Setting the timer, Mikey leapt into the photo, landing in the waiting arms of his brothers as the camera flashed.


	101. S2 Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT. Do I really have to keep saying that? It's probably a habit by now anyway

To my reviewers. You guys are _awesome! _

_For Who am I. Well. I'm just Me, who wanted a sort of silly Leo_

Hello everybody! And welcome to "Season 2, Chapter 1" What was your favorite (or top few picks if you can't choose) drabble from the previous hundred?

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leo'd been encouraging Mikey to take better care of his nunchucks for days, but after being casually brushed off each time, Leo decided to get a little...crafty.<p>

It was during a sparring session when the chain gave out and the spinning handle went rouge, smacking Mikey's cheekbone before sailing away.

"Ow, ow, _ow_!" Sinking to the floor nursing his cheek, Mike scrutinized the weapon. "What the _shell_?"

"I told you to take better care of them, Mikey."

"_You _did this?"

Leo ran to avoid Mikey's tackle.

"Get back here, Leo!"

"Some lessons just have to be learned the hard way!"


	102. S2 Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I borrow for entertainment purposes

To my wonderful reviewers! Thanks you guys!

_For AlyCat3 who wanted Mikey and Leatherhead. Costarring Donatello for my own purposes :)_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hey," Mikey whispered urgently, following his older brother through the sewers, "hey, Donny?"<p>

"What is it?" Don replied quietly, peering cautiously around the corner.

"Is Leatherhead a crocodile or an alligator?"

"You're asking that _now_?"

"_Duuuude_," Mikey hissed. "Crocodiles attack from _behind_!"

There was a disturbance in the water, a hand darted out, ensnared Mikey's ankle and dragged him under.

Donny turned when he heard the trademark scream. "Mikey!"

Leatherhead leapt from the water, Mikey tucked under his arm like a football. "The answer is alligator, Michelangelo. And I do believe this round of 'Modified Stealth Hunter' goes to me."


	103. S2 Chapter 3

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers! Love you guys, you keep me writing

_For D.T. Beast who wanted to see things from Klunk's perspective._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>There are times when anxiety rolls off of them in waves.<p>

The protective one vents his frustration out on his weird looking scratching post.

The serious one copes similarly by prancing around and waving those sticks of his.

The calm one sits, staring at his bright boxes.

The fun one, as rare as his anxious moments are, plays and runs and won't sit still.

The rodent one is subtle, showing his uneasiness through body language, but I'm familiar with the clues tails give.

However, their anxiety truly dissipates after I warm their laps. Honestly, what _would_ they do without me?


	104. S2 Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I borrow

Sorry for the delay, I overslept. To my outstanding reviewers, I love you guys!

_For xTMNTx and Imatotalfreaksowat, creators of Shredder Cheddar_

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikey groaned painfully after being thrown into a group of trashcans. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he hummed thoughtfully when a can rolled up against his fingers.<p>

"I can work with this." Snagging the can along the way, Mikey charged. "Hey Shreddy-kins! Say _cheese_!"

The Shredder turned in time for Mikey to blind him with the remaining cheese from the can. As the man snarled, the turtles made a strategic retreat, Don supporting a limping Raph.

"What exactly _was _that?" Leo asked as they sprinted, eyeing the can Mikey still grasped in his hand.

"This? This be Shredder Cheddar!"


	105. S2 Chapter 5

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT

To my amazing reviewers. You guys keep me writing!

_For AlyCat3 who wanted a protective Don over Raph, and for MelodyWinters and Written Angel who wanted these boys specifically. Sharing is caring! ; )_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"What're the Purple Dragons doin' in the <em>junkyard<em>!" Raph spat, ducking beside a car.

"Salvaging parts?" Don offered.

"Not for long."

"Raph don't," Donny hissed. "_Raph!_" But his hot-blooded brother was gone.

When a thug aimed a gun at Raph's unprotected back Don lunged, taking him down.

"Big mistake." Snarling, he pressed the discarded gun to the man's temple, holding it there until he passed out from fear.

"Bunch o-why d'you got a gun?" Raph said, fight finished.

"This?" Donny glanced at it like it was his first time seeing it before tossing it over his shoulder. "No reason."


	106. S2 Chapter 6

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, I borrow

To my wonderful reviewers, you guys brighten my days!

_For WebMistressGina who wanted a scene at the farmhouse from the beginnings of season four_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikey sighed. Crutch-less (Raph's doing) he was bedridden.<p>

"Leo?"

Leo didn't reply as he stared out the window.

Mikey frowned. "Leeeeeooooooo." He moved to sit up and next thing he knew, found himself on the floor. "Owwwww."

"Mikey!" Leo moved to help. "You should be resting."

Mikey's frown deepened at the forlorn look in Leo's eyes. Reaching up, he twisted his mask around into a blindfold.

"Michelangelo!" Leo hissed, fixing it.

_There!_ Though very brief, a sparkle of life had replaced the despair in Leo's gaze.

And Mikey knew. Lost as he was, Leo _would _find his way home again.


	107. S2 Chapter 7

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my fantastic reviewers! You guys are inspirational!

_For AlyCat3 who wanted Donatello and Master Splinter. Here ya go m'dear!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>At first glance tea really was a simple concoction, an uncomplicated blend of hot water and dried tea leaves. But Donatello had glanced twice.<p>

Now, a portion of the time he spent in his lab, was dedicated toward finding new tea blends and experimenting with temperatures and time to make the beverage that much better.

"Master Splinter?" Donatello stepped into his father's room with a tray in hand and a gentle smile.

"Good morning, my son."

"I think this is the best one yet, Sensei," Donatello said.

Splinter shook his head. "They're all enjoyable. They are all made by you."


	108. S2 Chapter 8

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my amazing reviewers! You guys are inspirational!

_For Eclectic Me who requested April and Splinter _

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Be right there!" April called, running a brush through her damp hair as she rushed to open the door. "Master Splinter? Come in, come in!" She ushered the mutant inside. "What brings you here? And, knocking?" She saw his expression and she knew.<p>

"The guys?" She said with a knowing smile.

Splinter nodded stiffly. "They are being a little more...rowdy than usual. I am aware you have plans, Miss O'Neil, but would you mind if I borrowed your home for the evening?"

April's smile softened. "Here's the remote," she passed him the device. "And I'll go find you some candles."


	109. S2 Chapter 9

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my fabulous reviewers! You guys inspire me

_For Puldoh, who wanted a protective Splinter. _

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>When his sons were late, Splinter grew concerned and following his instincts, went after them.<p>

Splinter's eyes hardened at the sight of Raphael bound with several Purple Dragons aiming guns at his heart, forcing his brothers to surrender their weapons or see him shot. How his son had been overpowered mattered not.

Splinter took the gunman out first before sliding to a stop in front of Raphael to address the remaining conscious thugs.

"You have till the count of three to escape unscathed."

"Bum, bum, bum!" Michelangelo chanted ominously. Splinter smirked.

Minutes later, the battered, beaten dragons wished they'd listened.


	110. S2 Chapter 10

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my sensational reviewers, you precious people keep me writing!

_For AntebellumHope who wished to see Yoshi and Splinter_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Once the shadows had been his allies, but now he was but a shadow of his former self as he ghosted through his family's home.<p>

He peered curiously over Donatello's shoulder, marveling at his work.

He sat beside Michelangelo on the couch, encouraging him in his video games.

He practiced with Leonardo, complimenting his determination.

He watched Raphael work on his motorcycle, admiring the confidence with which he handled the tools.

Splinter's ears flickered the moment Yoshi stepped inside his room. He tested the air, breathing deep. "Master Yoshi?"

Yoshi smiled, placing a hand on Splinter's shoulder. _"You've done well."_


	111. S2 Chapter 11

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my outstanding reviewers, you guys keep me writing!

_For jessica who wanted to see an injured Mikey and a concerned Raph_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raph's stomach twisted uncomfortably at the concerned look Leo wore when entering the lair.<p>

"Sit," Leo instructed Mikey, who arrived a second later. "I'll get Don."

Raph's stomach lurched painfully at the sight of Mikey's arm hanging uselessly at his side. "_Mikey_! What did you _do?_" He hissed, at his side in an instant. "What happened? Who did it? I'll _kill 'em!_"

"Breathe, Raph," Mikey said, wincing. "It's only a dislocated shoulder."

"Oh is that all?" Raphael said sarcastically. "_How_?"

"I couldn't just let that dog get hit by a truck now could I?"

Raph blinked.

"Worrywart." Mikey sniggered.

"Doofus."


	112. S2 Chapter 12

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my amazing reviewers. Love you guys!

_For Eclectic Me who wanted April and any of the guys. Mikey's the one who wormed his way into this one, but I'll be sure to get the others soon :)_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Water bottle? Check. Towel? Check. DVD and remote? Check and check. Okay April!" Mikey called enthusiastically, dancing from foot to foot as he placed the DVD carefully into the DVD player.<p>

"You know, Mikey," April began, entering the living room. "When you suggested a work out, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I know it's not what we 'usually do'," He said, adding air quotes, "but I've always wanted to try this!"

"Of course, because Turbo Jam is every ninja turtle's dream."

"Pretty ladies _and _music to get the heart rate going." Mikey grinned. "What's not to like?"


	113. S2 Chapter 13

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my amazing reviewers, you guys keep me writing and I miss you dearly when you're gone!

_For turtlegirls16 who wished to see Turtle Titan_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Michelangelo, currently known as The Turtle Titan, eyed the intimidating pile of paperwork.<p>

"Yes, even heroes file paperwork," Silver Sentry had said at his horrified look. "While we are fortunate enough to not have to pay for the damages, the destruction to government property must be handled in an organized fashion. Thanks for your help, Turtle Titan."

So here he was, sorting through, stapling, alphabetizing. If Raph were here, he'd be laughing his head off. Why did the supervillain's have to take off _tonight _of all nights?"

"Where's the excitement? The danger? OW!" Mikey sucked his paper-cut.

Oh...there it was.


	114. S2 Chapter 14

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my awesome reviewers! You guys keep me writing!

_For Sabz-kun who requested Leo and Raph 2007 movie aftermath. Sorry for the super long delay and I truly hope it was worth waiting for! With only one hundred words there's not a lot one can say, so I kind of went with actions in a sort of beginning to rebuilding their relationships._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Skateboard in hand, Michelangelo passed Leonardo on his way out. Glancing around him, Mikey spotted Raph digging through his toolbox, cursing.<p>

Withdrawing a screwdriver from his belt, Mikey pressed it into Leo's hand. "Can't sort things out if you don't try." He pushed him into the garage.

Glaring at Mikey's retreating form, Leo turned awkwardly toward Raphael and held the tool up. "This what you need?" At Raph's nod, he tossed it to him. "So..."

Raph paused.

While the Winters fiasco had been the start in repairing their relationship, there was still quite some ground to cover. "Can I help?"


	115. S2 Chapter 15

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my outstanding reviewers! You guys keep me updating, even when I wake up really late ;P

_For Kida Bridger, who was curious as to how I'd use the closing phrase_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Michelangelo surveyed the sea of unconscious foot soldiers surrounding he and his brothers with a smug grin. Well, more like a pond.<p>

Leonardo sheathed one katana, keeping the other in hand. A cautious choice.

Raphael spun his sai expertly in hand before tucking them into his belt.

Donatello leaned casually on his staff.

Mikey's grin widened. "Go ninja, go ninja, go! What? It had to be said!" He said at the blank look from his siblings.

Don shrugged with a 'why not?' sort of attitude before throwing an arm around Mikey's shoulders and joining in.

"Go ninja, go ninja, _GO_!"


	116. S2 Chapter 16

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my superb reviewers! I love you guys!

_For Mikell and her wish to throw me curveballs in her requests. When imagining LH and Usagi first meeting and/or interacting, I couldn't help but think of Lord Hebi (I think that was the snake lord's name) and that LH kinda looked like him and that Usagi probably wouldn't react very well initially...so that's my defense for his "jumping the gun" XP Hope it's adequate!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Your family's ability to adapt is quite admirable, Leonardo-san," Usagi said, admiring their new home.<p>

"We do what we have to. It helps that Don's a miracle worker."

That's when Leatherhead shuffled past, his arms full of equipment.

Usagi's sword was at the alligator's throat instantly. "Reptilian vermin!"

Leatherhead snarled. "Pardon?"

Leo caught Usagi's wrist. "Usagi, this is Leatherhead. A _friend_."

"My apologies," Usagi sheathed his weapon. "You bare a strong resemblance to an old foe."

"And you bare a strong resemblance to last night's dinner." Leatherhead nearly laughed at their startled expressions. "Forgive me, for I couldn't resist."

* * *

><p><em>What's my defense for LH's joke at the end you may ask? One word. Michelangelo<em>


	117. S2 Chapter 17

**A/N**: I do not own TMNT, therefore I own TMNT

To my spectacular reviewers! You guys inspire me!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"That's the stupidest..." Michelangelo began quietly, speaking to himself. "Do people actually buy into that crap?" He demanded loudly, gesturing madly toward the TV screen.<p>

Leo, who was keeping Mikey company while sharpening his blades on the couch, looked up from his task. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What's crap?"

"Motion detecting hand soap dispensers!" Mikey declared like it was the most pointless invention ever created. "Who _cares _if a soap pump is dirty? Whatever germs that're there are just going to be washed away when you wash your hands anyway!"

Leo considered this for a moment. "Good point."


	118. S2 Chapter 18

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my fantastic reviewers! You guys keep me writing!

_For AntebellumHope who wanted Usagi and anyone. I think it may have also been anyone _besides _Leo_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Frustrated, Michelangelo sunk heavily into the chair opposite their rabbit houseguest and let his forehead fall onto the tabletop. "I give up!"<p>

Not so familiar with Mikey's rather dramatic arrivals, Usagi cupped protective hands around his cup of tea to ensure it didn't topple over. "Michelangelo-san?"

Mikey titled his head up with a pout. "Strongest. Opponent. Ever. It always catches me! Even when I'm careful. And no matter how hard I struggle I can't get it to let go!"

Usagi's brow furrowed. "Perhaps I could be of assistance. Who is this formidable adversary?"

"Villain, thy name is Writer's Block."

* * *

><p><em>Wouldn't it be funny if an evil character's name was Ryders Block? Get it? lol<em>


	119. S2 Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my amazing reviewers, you guys make these drabbles possible!

_For D.T. Beast who wanted Mikey and Splinter pranking the guys. Hope this counts._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Splinter's ears flickered as he heard a disturbance upstairs, usually a common occurrence considering those he lived with, but his sons had gone topside on several necessary errands.<p>

"Michelangelo." Splinter spotted his youngest on a ladder next to the entrance to Raphael's room, rigging a bucket filled with some substance above it. "What are you doing?"

Michelangelo tensed guiltily. "Nothing?"

"Try again."

"He deserves it! They all do, they left without telling me! Wanna help?"

Splinter hummed disapprovingly.

"Think of it this way sensei, if they don't dodge it then they're not training hard enough!"

Splinter considered this. "Very well."


	120. S2 Chapter 20

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers, you guys are such treasures!

_To Who am I. Well. I'm just Me who wanted an injured Leo and a concerned Raph. Y'all are so mean to the boys! lol_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Leonardo let out a heavy breath as he pressed his shell to the wall and let his head fall back. Their tiff with The Foot had been tedious and taken a bit of a toll.<p>

A hand closed around his bicep, just above his elbow, pulling him closer.

"Raph," Leo said patiently while tugging his arm away, but Raphael held fast. "It's just a graze. It won't even need stitches."

"It shouldn'ta happened at all!" Raph objected.

Sighing, Leo conceded and let him look. "So?"

"S'not serious..."

Leo smiled. "C'mon. You can patch me up at home...if Don'll let you."


	121. S2 Chapter 21

**A/N: **Because I do not own TMNT, I borrow it

To my sensational reviewers! You guys keep this story going

_For SivanShemesh who wanted Mikey explaining a problem to Splinter, but Leo smoothing things over in the end_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Splinter could sense something amiss with his youngest in the way he trained. He was concentrating diligently for once.<p>

Splinter waved him over. "What troubles you, my son? The truth."

Michelangelo hesitated. "Something Leo said. About my carelessness, lack of respect, and if I didn't focus someone would get hurt."

"Master?" Leonardo interrupted.

Acknowledging the beseeching Leonardo gave him, Splinter excused himself so they could work it out.

"Listen...when I said someone would get hurt, I was talking about _you_. I'm just looking out for you is all."

"Oh..." Mikey paused. "Does this mean I can stop focusing so hard?"


	122. S2 Chapter 22

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my fantastic reviewers! Love you guys!

_For FoxXxXx who requested an unconscious/injured Raph and Dr. Don_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"This is why you shouldn't charge an opponent armed with practically every blade invented." Don pulled on the needle a little harder than necessary.<p>

"Ow!" Raph flinched. "Was that necessary?"

Donny hooked his elbow around Raph's knee to hold his leg still as he stitched a gash on his thigh. "No. Made me feel better though."

"_You_ ain't gettin' stitched."

"You wouldn't need stitching if you'd cool the hot-head-routine once in awhile," Don barked back. "I don't like how often you need patching-up anymore than you do."

Raph paused, now understanding Don's frustration. "I'll be more careful."

Don's touch softened.


	123. S2 Chapter 23

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my marvelous reviewers! Have I told you I love you guys?

_For The Tomboy Terror who wanted April and Turtle Titan Mikey_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>April was juggling her bag of groceries while hunting for her keys when a man attacked her from behind.<p>

She elbowed his chest, hard. At the same time she threw back her head.

"Agh!" The man snarled. "You broke my nose!"

"That's not all I'm going to break!" She promised, but before she could move, an arm caught her around the waist and next thing she knew she was on the roof. "Wha...Mikey?"

"Turtle Titan!" Mikey corrected. "You okay?"

"Right." She said, eyeing his uniform. "I was handling it."

"He had a knife."

"Oh...wanna go get him together?"

Mikey grinned.


	124. S2 Chapter 24

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my extraordinary reviewers! You guys keep me writing!

_For Written Angel who wished to see Casey and Splinter_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>When the door to the lair opened Splinter was waiting on the other side.<p>

"Whoa!" Jumping back, Casey fumbled with the boombox he'd been carrying on his shoulder. "What up Master Splinter? You scared the crap outta me."

Splinter's face remained impassive, his fingers folded neatly over to top of his cane. "Mr. Jones, you know you are more than welcome here," he began.

Casey's brow lifted. "Yeah...thanks Master Splinter!" Moving to enter, a cane across his torso stopped him.

"_You _are welcome," Splinter said. "_That_," he gestured to the boombox, "shall never cross this threshold again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."


	125. S2 Chapter  25

**A/N: **Because I do not own TMNT, I borrow it

To my amazing reviewers! You guys keep this story going

_For WorldsApart who wished one of the guys comes out of the clsoet  
><em>

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leo?" He called, scanning the top shelf of the garage closet. "What am I lookin' for again?"<p>

"Nails." Leonardo came up behind him. "There they are." He pointed, Raph retrieved, and as they turned, there was a clattering sound and the metal shelving unit outside tumbled, slamming into the door and effectively locking them in.

"What the _shell_ happened?" Raph demanded.

Leo sighed. "Klunk."

Nearly two hours later Donatello and Michelangelo found them and got them out.

"Oh no," Mikey gasped, turning toward Don. "Our brothers are _gay_!"

"What?"

"They just came out of the closet!"

Snarling, Raphael lunged.


	126. S2 Chapter 26

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

For my spectacular reviewers, I love you all.

Also in memory of the heroes and innocents who lost their lives ten years ago. Because I was away for the weekend and updating fron an iphone I couldn't do this yesterday, but today is just as good!

_For SivanShemesh who provided the prompt "Mikey, where are my weapons?"_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Mikey, where are my weapons?" Leo felt a little irritated, a little impatient, and a lot embarrassed that someone (<em>Mikey<em>) was able to take his swords without his noticing.

"What weapons?"

"_My _weapons," Leo hissed. "The ones you _took_."

"Two swords? Blue hilts? Sharp blades?"

"_Yes_," Leo sighed.

"Haven't seen them."

"_Michelangelo_."

"Why do you automatically assume _I _took them?" Mikey said, insulted.

Leo felt a twinge of guilt. "Didn't you?"

Mikey didn't answer.

"You _did_!"

Mikey grinned at the almost child-like way Leo pointed accusingly at him. "You can have them back," he promised, "if you can catch me!"


	127. S2 Chapter 27

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my fabulous reviewers, you guys are the best!

_For Karen who wanted Leo and Splinter but with Leo gettin' into some trouble. Sorry for the delay!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Leonardo!" Splinter called sharply.<p>

Leonardo froze mid-chase, one katana held high over his head poised over Michelangelo who had also frozen mid-run at their father's sharp tone.

"Master," Leonardo hurriedly lowered his weapon. "It's not what it looks like, I was-"

"Chasing your brother," Splinter cut in, "with your sword poised over his head. Disappointing behavior, my son."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Leonardo bowed his head. "It's just-,"

"I took his swords, Sensei," Michelangelo interrupted. "He was just chasing me to get them back and I hid them separately, so..."

Splinter noticed one katana was still missing. "Carry on."


	128. S2 Chapter 28

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my beautiful reviewers! Because you really are

_For MarMarBinks who requested Mikey and Splinter with the TV involved_

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fed up with finding Michelangelo planted in front of the TV again, Splinter retrieved something from his room and then used his cane to unplug everything. He turned to confront his disappointed son.<p>

"Heeey!" He whined. "What gives?"

"I believe your time is better spent on other activities," Splinter insisted, "why don't you give this a try?" He pressed a kendama into his son's hands.

"A kendama? Really? Master Splinter, I'm a ninja. This is gonna be a piece of ca-" he cut himself off when the ball failed to land on the spike.

Splinter smirked. "You'd be surprised."


	129. S2 Chapter 29

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

For my amazing reviewers, you guys keep me writing!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Fiddling with his shell cell, Mikey suddenly looked up with a thoughtful look on his face.<p>

"Hey, Don?"

"Yeah, Mikey," Donny replied, though a little impatiently as he tampered with his newest project.

"Do you think our shell cells could ever get so hot that they would explode?"

Donny's tampering came to an abrupt halt. "You're serious?"

"Well, yeah!"

Donatello started laughing. Mikey started pouting. Finally, Don replied. "No, Mikey. Our shell cells won't explode unless _I _want them to. Although, cell phones have exploded before."

"Where'd you hear that?" Mikey inquired.

"On a show called 1000 Ways to Die."


	130. S2 Chapter 30

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my amazing reviewers. I miss you all so very much when you're gone!

_For ChiakiAngel and the prompt of Leo, Mikey, and a mirror_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Foot had been acting suspicious as of late and ever determined to figure out their motives, Leo had followed one to <em>here <em>of all places. And he'd dragged Mikey along with him.

"Why are they called funhouses?" Mikey whispered harshly. "They're never any fun. They're just creepy!"

"Shhh!" Leo hissed over his shoulder.

"Well they are!" Mikey hissed back. "Seriously," he paused in front of a mirror that warped his reflection into impossible shapes. "How is making me look like E.T's cousin _fun_?"

Leonardo paused to glance at Mikey's image. "Don't be ridiculous, Mikey. You've always looked like that."


	131. S2 Chapter 31

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers! You really do keep this story going

_For D.T. Beast who wanted a random Mikey, Splinter, and Leatherhead moment_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Michelangelo breathed deep and flexed his fingers. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in such a bind. His opponents were strong, and wouldn't be defeated easily, but Michelangelo was in his element.<p>

Splinter watched him attentively, wondering what move his son would make next. Michelangelo returned to the look, but soon glanced away to compose his strategy.

He had reached a decision. The opponent to his left would be his first target.

"Leatherhead, do you have any threes?"

With a wrinkled snout, Leatherhead surrendered the cards. "I fear Go Fish, is more your sort of game than mine."


	132. S2 Chapter 32

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my outstanding reviewers! I really can't tell you guys how much you rock.

_For moaboa who wished for Don and Nightwatcher_

I'm really fond of this one for some reason...

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Donatello was able to make trips topside anymore, but an excursion to the junkyard had been necessary. He hadn't expected to stumble across a fight between a few thugs and the Nightwatcher, however.<p>

Bathed in shadow, Don observed with narrowed eyes. He knew that fighting style, recognized the taunts.

When the last thug fell down unconscious, Donatello spoke. "You must get lonely."

The Nightwatcher turned, Don saw the way his shoulders stiffened.

He hesitated before replying. "I prefer to work alone."

Don's jaw tightened. "For your sake, I hope you don't mean that."

Then he left.


	133. S2 Chapter 33

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my wonderful reviewers!

_For Puldoh who wished to see a continuation to the pranks, particularly the one from chapter 119_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>When Michelangelo zoomed past shrieking loudly, Splinter wasn't surprised to see a snarling Raphael close behind. What he hadn't expected was to see him covered in feathers.<p>

"I'm gonna _kill _you!" Raph promised.

"You can't!" Mikey called, vaulting over a chair. "You'd miss me too much!"

"I'd recover!" Raph barked back, making to grab Mikey's elbow. He missed by inches.

"It's not my fault!"

"_You're_ the one who rigged the bucket to fall!" Raph yelled. "_And _threw the pillow!"

"You should've dodged! I was defending myself! And how was I supposed to know you'd use _blades _to block a _pillow_!"


	134. S2 Chapter 34

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my amazing reviewers! Can I ever tell you guys how much I love ya?

_Dedicated to Mikell and her firefighter husband. Just because._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Michelangelo had seen the smoke floating above the rooftops and he followed it. He stared grimly at the fire as it devoured the building.<p>

On the ground below, several firefighters were shouting to each other, gesturing wildly with their arms. Realizing what was wrong, Mikey dove through a window without a second thought.

Several minutes later he dragged a man into the safety of an alley, using the shadows it provided to stay out of view. "Thank you."

"What? _You_ saved _me_." The firefighter protested.

"You would do the same," Mikey pointed out, "and you've done the same. So, thanks."


	135. S2 Chapter 35

**A/N:** I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my fantastic reviewers! You guys are_ so_ amazing

_For xXturtleloverxX who wanted one of the turtles to get injured._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"<em>Raph<em>!" Leonardo was at his brother's side in an instant and ignoring his protests, pulled his arm around his shoulders.

"Let me see," Leo demanded once they were in the safety of the sewers. Kneeling, his fingers ghosted around the metal protruding from the side of his leg, just above the back of his knee.

"I've had worse," Raph grumbled while he reached back and over his shoulder to reach his shell.

"You've had less," Leo disagreed.

When Raph's hand came back he held several throwing stars between his fingers. "Throwin' stars. Why's it always have to be throwin' stars?"


	136. S2 Chapter 36

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers! Love, love, _love _you guys!

_For Starfire201 who requested a follow up to chapter 129 and for Livi-Love for mentioning Bishop and providing the inspiration._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hey, bros?" Mikey said, as he patted himself like he was looking for something. "I can't find my shell cell."<p>

_Elsewhere..._

Bishop studied the stolen phone carefully, perhaps it could be of use to him. Obviously Donatello was the creator, which meant that it could possess some information that wasn't completely useless.

His eyes widened as the phone opened of its own accord and promptly blew up.

_The Lair..._

"I told you it wouldn't blow up unless I wanted it to," Don said, fingers hovering over his keyboard. "Now if only we could have seen Bishop's face when it did..."


	137. S2 Chapter 37

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! Thanks so much and bask in my extra early update, lol

_For The Tomboy Terror who wished to see Mikey protective of Klunk_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>The foot ninja's fate was sealed the instant he'd picked Klunk up by the scruff and had laughed mockingly.<p>

Michelangelo completely forgot his current opponent in favor of the one hassling _his _cat.

Eyes narrowed, Mikey gave a battle cry and then seemingly out of nowhere, to the man at least, he tackled the foot soldier, one arm wrapping around the man's torso as the other snatched Klunk, tucking him safely against his chest.

When they landed, Mikey was perched comfortably on top of him with the feline cradled in his arms. "Nobody..." he said menacingly, "_nobody_ touches _The Klunk_."


	138. S2 Chapter 38

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock my socks! Y'know, if I were wearing any...

_For Puldoh who requested Mikey and anyone, captured and driving their captors insane_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna do it." Michelangelo squirmed against the ropes binding he and his brother back-to-back.<p>

"Mikey..." Leo warned.

"Being annoying is a weapon. It'll work." Mikey took a deep breath.

"_Don't_!" Leo hissed too late.

"Iiiiiiiit's a small world aaaaaafter all!"

Leonardo prayed. _Give me the strength not to kill him..._

_ Sometime Later_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The purple dragon moved closer to silence him.

Mikey knocked him out with a well-aimed head butt. Minutes later, they were untied and outside.

"Told ya it'd work." Mikey grinned.

"Good thing too. I was _this _close to knocking _you _out."


	139. S2 Chapter 39

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers! Loooove you guys!

_For CrazyNutSquirrel who mentioned Mikey and Raph saying a few things about their 80's counterparts_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Preparing his breakfast like normal, it wasn't until his spoon was halfway to his mouth that he realized Mikey hadn't made a sound.<p>

"All right," he barked, "what're you scheming!"

"M'not, I'm thinking."

"Thinkin'...scheming, _whatever_."

Mikey glared bitterly. "About the little guys."

Raph paused, picturing their other dimensional selves. "What about them?"

"Well as annoying as they were...don't give me look! _I _know when to be serious. _Anyway_ I just got the feeling that they were somehow older than us."

Raph stared at him. "_Them_?"

Mikey shrugged. "Other-Don taught our Don to lighten up."

Raph considered. "Still don't see it."


	140. S2 Chapter 40

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my phenomenal reviewers! You guys keep me writing!

_For Laughter's Tears who wished to Mikey and Don as Mythbusters...I think this counts? And if anyone is curious as to how this 'experiment' worked in detail, lemme know in your reviews and I'll explain : )_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Doooonny," Mikey drawled.<p>

"Miiiiiiiiikey," Don replied good-naturedly.

"Mixing a mentos with diet coke makes it explode doesn't it?"

"Explode isn't the exact word I'd choose," Don stated, "but basically, yes. You already know that, why do you ask?"

"Well, the Mythbusters got me wondering...think we can use it as a weapon? A sort of diet coke bomb or something?"

Donny hummed thoughtfully. "Shall we give it a try?"

The next night, Don and Mikey howled with laughter at the sight of a dripping Foot Ninja, a destroyed diet coke bottle at his feet, a throwing star embedded into the plastic.


	141. S2 Chapter 41

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers! I treasure you all. Also, if you ever think I could improve on something, lemme know!

_For Mikell who requested that Splinter and Casey reach an understanding_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hey, Master Splinter!"<p>

"Mr. Jones," Splinter acknowledged with a nod.

"Are the guys around?" Casey asked, spinning around in a stationary circle.

"They've ducked out on a quick errand," Splinter replied. "I think Donatello mentioned something about the security systems. They should all be home shortly."

"Aw, okay. Mind if I sit?"

Casey sat after Splinter's nod.

"There is no doubt that you are all going out, but may I trust that you'll make sure my family comes home safely?"

Casey blinked. "Of course, Master Splinter."

"My _entire _family."

Casey grinned, for now he understood that Splinter was including _him_.


	142. S2 Chapter 42

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my fantastic reviewers! Thank you _so _much!

_For ChiakiAngel, who wished to see a sequel to chapter 139_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Mikey exclaimed. "I get it!"<p>

"No. I'm pretty sure you don't." Raph countered lazily. There were only so many times he could make fun of Mikey before it got old.

_Yeah right_.

"But I do! I get why you don't see the other turtles as older. It's cuz they're so much smaller than us isn't it?"

"What of it?"

"Well, you're sorta kinda the protective type..." Mikey began cautiously. "You protect what's littler than you. Sooo, did I get it?"

"Looks like it."

What Raph neglected to tell him was that it was because they reminded him of _Mikey_.


	143. S2 Chapter 43

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! Love you guys! And my lurkers and favoriters and readers too.

_For Kida Bridger who wished to see Klunk and Shredder. I took a little creative liberty on this one I_ _think_

Because I didn't want to "spam" this drabble, I urge you all to go to my profile (Please!) and read the section I've made about requests. Thank you!

As always, please enjoy

_BTW...who else thinks there should be a Klunk option on the character list?_

* * *

><p>The Shredder raised his gauntlet threateningly but it was all in vain for he had met his match!<p>

Klunk's tail lashed as he eyed The Shredder with, dare we say it? A rather bored look.

"Prepare yourself you flea-infested beast! You shall suffer your ultimate demise by my hand!"

Klunk yawned.

"Mikey I—what is that?" Leonardo blinked bewilderedly at the scene before him. "Is that...tin foil?"

Mikey glanced at the action figure he held. He'd thought tin foil was a great resource for recreating Shredder's armor! "So?"

Leo glanced at the cat. "He seems confident. Let me know who wins."


	144. S2 Chapter 44

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my awesome reviewers! You guys take the cake! Mmmm...cake

_For Feathers Fall Like Snow who wished to see all the big brothers overprotective of Mikey_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Outnumbered three-to-one by foot soldiers, Mikey wasn't surprised one was able to sweep his feet out from under him with a spinning kick.<p>

He was quick to return the favor to two of them, but just as he'd rolled back up onto his feet and withdrawn his nunchakus to finish the third, three things happened at once.

Donatello's staff came down on his head.

Leo hit his ribs with the flat sides of his katana.

And Raph sent him flying with a powerful punch.

Mikey's face fell the same time as his chucks stopped spinning. He sighed, exasperated. "Dudes, seriously!"


	145. S2 Chapter 45

**A/N:** I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my awesomely awesome reviewers! You guys are da booooomb

_For Randomchick16 who requested Splinter and the turtles and blackmail and popsicles and...nope, that was it XD_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Wandering out of the kitchen with a popsicle in hand, Mikey spotted his family in the living room and joining them, peered curiously over Leo's shoulder. "What're we looking at?"<p>

"Mikey, you're making a mess," Leo scolded, frowning at Mikey's melting treat.

"We are about to begin a movie," Splinter finally answered.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Mikey demanded before spotting a pile of envelopes on the coffee table. "Is'that mail? Do we _get_ mail?"

"It's April's, shell-for-brains," Raph explained.

"She's out of town, remember?" Don added while setting up the TV.

"Look!" Mikey gasped, snatching up a dark envelope. "_Blackmail!_"


	146. S2 Chapter 46

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

For my terrific reviewers! You guys rock the casbah!

_For AlyCat3 who wished for a surprised Mikey_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Mikey made his way groggily toward the kitchen for a glass of water at four in the morning.<p>

Passing the dojo on the way back to bed, he shrieked, leaping back in absolute surprise when the door slid open.

"_Leo_!" He hissed. "Don't _do _that!"

"Sorry," Leo said, handing Mikey back his glass. Mikey didn't remember dropping it.

"Why're you up so early anyway? You're trying to _kill _me, aren't you?" Mike demanded suspiciously.

"What? No!" Leo replied, looking at Mikey like he was crazy. "But if I were...it be with much more creative methods than scaring you to death."


	147. S2 Chapter 47

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my spectacular reviewers! Love you guys so very much and I miss you when you're gone!

_For SivanShemesh for requesting a Mikey in the room of the Donny :-) I suppose this also counts for Mikey messing around with Don's stuff too_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Long story short, Donatello was under his bed when Michelangelo wandered in. Without knocking. Like usual.<p>

"Donny, I've got a questi—Don? You in here?"

Donny nearly bumped his head at the sudden outburst, but before he could wriggle his way out and answer whatever question Mike had, the little booger started poking around in his newly organized documents.

_Oh no you don't..._

Squirming into position, Don swept Mikey's feet out from under him in a smooth, graceful motion.

"It's a good thing you're not a cat, Michelangelo," Don said, "because I think your curiosity probably would have killed you."


	148. S2 Chapter 48

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my amazing reviewers. You truly keep me writing!

_For artychick1 for requesting April and Leo. This one doesn't seem to have a purpose other than catching some casual-family-type-bit of their lives. You like?_

Also, I urge you call to check out my newest story _Questioning Choices,_ because I'm a shameless advertiser! And I'd like it very much if you did.

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This is nice."<p>

"Hm?" So focused on his task, April's voice had almost gone through one ear and out the other, but this was _Leo _after all and the only person he ever ignored intentionally or otherwise was Mikey. Though never for very long... "It is?"

April glanced up from dicing bell peppers. "Isn't it?"

Leo pondered for a moment before a small barely-there-smile stole across his face. "I suppose it is."

"Will Mikey eat this?"

"Mikey eats anything," Leo dismissed, then he paused thoughtfully. "But we could always throw everything on a piece of bread and call it pizza..."


	149. S2 Chapter 49

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! Can I ever say thank you enough?

_For forgottenforever who wanted a dying/dead Mikey and Raph all sad. You guys are so daaaaark! And also for Amonraphoenix who wanted dark fluff between Mikey, because I think it counts and this is how I do dark :)_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>He was drowning.<p>

Maybe not literally. Metaphorically, Don would correct, but he'd be wrong because Raph _was _drowning in a sea of violent emotions that ripped the breath straight from his lungs.

_"Raph?"_

He fell to his knees and pulled the limp form of his little brother into his arms. The _cold _form. The _motionless-never-gonna-move-again _form.

"Mikey..." the name came out a choked sob.

_"Raphie?"_

Raph started screaming.

_"Raphael!"_

Raph awoke with a start.

Mikey was there, blinking worriedly at him. "You okay, bro?"

Raph glanced at the hand on his arm, the _warm _hand. He sighed. "Am now."


	150. S2 Chapter 50

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers! You guys are well...outstanding and somehow your reviews always get here when I've needed cheering up these past couple of days. So thanks.

_For Epicenter Six who requested Mikey and Shredder_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Mikey instinctively threw his nunchaku up to block. One of the deadly spikes became locked in the chain of his weapon and then Michelangelo was pushing for all he was worth to keep the spiked gauntlet from drawing any blood.<p>

When the Shredder swung out with his second fist, and Mikey barely managed to avoid it, he knew his strategy needed a little tweaking. So he went with _The Mikey _approach.

"You know Shreddy-weddy, you'd like positively _smashing_ in pink!"

"_What_!"

Mike seized the opportunity and sent Shredder flying with a kick to smash into a dumpster. "Like I said...smashing."


	151. S2 Chapter 51

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers. You guys amaze me with your continued support!

Also, if anybody seems slightly out of character, it was intentional. Sort of...

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Raph watched as Mikey reached for the screwdriver while Donny held it at arm's-length and fended his over-excited sibling off with his free hand.<p>

"I've just realized somethin'," he announced.

"And what's that?" Leo asked, humoring his brother as he turned a page of _Pride and Prejudice_. He was working his way through the classics.

Raph leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees, still watching his brothers. "Ever notice that Mikey always seems t'have the ideas and Donny's always got the solutions?"

Leo finally looked up. "I've just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Mikey and Don are vastly underestimated."


	152. S2 Chapter 52

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers! Thank you so very, very much!

_For FoxXxXx who wanted to see Mikey taking care of toddler Raph_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Gimme."<em>

_ "Now Raphie," Mikey scolded, holding the twin blades out of reach."You know better than to play with weapons."_

_ "Gimme," Raph ordered, glaring up at Mikey, holding out a hand and wriggling his fingers expectantly. "Mine. I beat you up!"_

_ Mikey tucked the two sai into his belt. "Just you try it Little Dude."_

_ Little Raph considered this for half a breath before launching himself at his brother. Mikey sidestepped. Raph tumbled. And then they were running, chasing each other across the lair._

"Aaaaaaand that's what would happen if you were a toddler," Mikey finished proudly.

"You are so dumb."


	153. S2 Chapter 53

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

For my awesome reviewers! Thanks guys!

_For Puldoh who wished to see Raph and Mike in a cage _(as to how they _got _in a cage I leave to all of your imaginations. I'd love to hear your theories)

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raph sat with one leg bent, an elbow resting on his knee, and a very, <em>ver<em>y impatient expression adorning his features.

Michelangelo bounced across the cage, gripping the bars, shaking them. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

As Mikey darted past, Raph's arm shot out. Catching Mike's belt, Raph yanked him back, depositing him on the ground next to him. "Sit down!" Raph barked. "And shut up. You're drivin' me crazy."

Mikey smirked. "Took you long enough!"

"You were doin' that on _purpose_?"

"Well I have to keep myself entertained _somehow_ until Leo and Donny get here!"


	154. S2 Chapter 54

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my awesome reviewers! Thanks guys, you da bomb!

_For Zoa-lii and Stardust Imaginings who wished for a sequel :)_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Leonardo and Donatello gawked at their two siblings who'd frozen mid-wrestle on the other side of the cage's bars.<p>

They turned toward one another and mischevious smirks stole across their faces.

Raph and Mikey suddenly felt cold.

"I think we should leave them in there," Leo said, casually folding his arms. "Don?"

"I'm thinking you're right." Don lazily propped a hand on his hip.

"_What_?" Mikey shrieked, shoving Raph roughly away and bolting to the bars. "You can't leave me with _him_! He's _Psycho!_"

"And who's fault is _that?_" Raph snarled.

"The cage is a good look for you two."


	155. S2 Chapter 55

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! I love you all and miss you terribly when you're gone!

_For Puldoh, who wished to see Mikey taming Leatherhead in a battle_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Leonardo dodged nimbly as Leatherhead thundered past. "Leatherhead!" He called, hoping to return him to his senses. Leo's breath hitched in sudden alarm. "<em>Michelangelo<em>!"

Standing in Leatherhead's path, Mikey waited till the last second before he moved, leaping up to find purchase on Leatherhead's shoulders. He said something, and moments later the blind rage was replaced with an eerie calm.

The Foot soldiers gawked, astounded by the turtle perched happily on the gator's shoulders.

"It appears they've let their guard down, LH," Mikey tsked and shared a knowing grin with Leo.

"An unwise decision..." Leatherhead agreed darkly.

Together they attacked.


	156. S2 Chapter 56

**A/N" **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my phenomenal reviewers! Thank you all _so _very much

_For AlyCat3 who wished to see Mikey and Don arguing over peanut butter. _

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Nuh-uh," Mikey protested, stabbing a butter-knife into a jar of peanut butter. "The movies are <em>way <em>better, dude."

"How do you know? You haven't even read the books," Don admonished, holding his hand out for the jar.

Mikey scooped out a portion and surrendered it. "I _tried _but they're so _boring_ and use too many big words, which is why the movies are better! You get to _see _the action!"

"That's what imaginations are for. The movies cut out so much it's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous," Leo sighed, "is the two of you _still _arguing about _The Lord of the Rings_."


	157. S2 Chapter 57

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers. Thanks guys!

For _Livi-Love who requested that April and Raph make cookies!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Mikey leaned in close to whisper in Leo's ear, his eyes trained on April and Raph in the kitchen. April was busy measuring flour and Raph was beating eggs. "What're they doing?"<p>

Leo glanced at the two of them before returning his attention to his swords. The fabric wrapped around the hilts had come loose. "Making cookies I believe. April said something about refocusing his frustration fro—are you even listening?"

Mikey's shoulders shook with muffled chortles. "You just said Raph and April were _making cookies_!"

"Yes, and?" Understanding dawned and Leo rolled his eyes. "Mature, Mike. Real mature..."


	158. S2 Chapter 58

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my amazing reviewers. I've only been able to come this far because of _you _guys!

_For Mikell and FoxXxXx who both wished for a sequel :-)_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was pure reflex that Mikey caught the whisk before it hit him. "Hey! That almost hit my head!"<p>

"Exactly!" Raph snarled. Having overheard his two brothers, Raphael was not a happy camper. He lifted the bowl of beaten eggs above his head. "See if y'can catch _this_!"

"No, Raph," April removed the bowl from his possession. "Don't waste the eggs," she added with a sinister smirk.

Mikey grasped at Leo's arm. "Leo..._help me_!"

Leo looked at Mikey, then at the other two. He patted Mikey's head almost mournfully. "I promise to intervene if things get out of hand."

"Eeep!"


	159. S2 Chapter 59

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! You make these drabbles possible!

_For pawthorn who wished to see the turtles switching identities. See if you guys can figure out who switched with who!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Hun whirled around with a snarl. "<em>Turtles<em>! Tonight will be the final..." he trailed off with a look of utter confusion.

"What's wrong Hunny bunny?" The blue one taunted. His skin seemed darker than usual...

"You're lookin' a little lost," the purple added smugly.

"I'd say more than a little," the red one replied calmly.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance?" The orange one offered.

"But you—" Hun pointed, "and you're—," his finger pointed to a different brother. "_What_?"

"You're right Mikey," Don said after the fight, while they traded their masks and weapons back. "That_ was_ fun."


	160. S2 Chapter 60

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers! Love you all!

_For John Q Public who wanted to see Don giving his brothers a flu shot_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Nuuuuuuuu!" Mikey dove over the back of the couch, his hands stretched out to use the coffee table to vault himself back up into the air.<p>

"Raph!" Don called urgently from across the lair. "Catch him!"

Raph leapt up from the couch and caught his little brother around the torso before his hands could touch the table's surface. "What's goin' on?" He demanded hotly.

"Flu shot," Don said as he approached.

Raph smirked smugly down at Mikey who was still in his grasp.

"Yeah smirk _now_, bro," Mikey huffed up at him. "Because _you're _next!"

"Count a' three we run together?"


	161. S2 Chapter 61

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my amazing reviewers! You truly make this story possible!

_For D.T. Beast who gave the prompt: Leatherhead, Usagi, Leo, and a rabbits foot_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Leatherhead hummed thoughtfully.<p>

"Something on your mind my friend?" Usagi asked. After their little foe/dinner mix-up, the two of them had discovered they got along quite well.

"I've a curious thought," the alligator admitted. "Leonardo, you say that a rabbit's foot is a thing of good luck?"

Leo nearly choked on his green tea. "Supposedly," he admitted. "It's a superstition really."

"Truly?" Usagi asked. "It seems tedious to have to carry around a rabbit simply for luck rather than honing one's skill."

"Actually," Leo began hesitantly, "people carry _just _the foot."

Usagi and Leatherhead exchanged stupefied looks.

"Soooooooo, refill anybody?"


	162. S2 Chapter 62

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! I wish there were more words to tell you how awesome you guys are.

_For moaboa who wanted each of the guys goin' one-on-one with Shredder. Warning! This drabble is not to be taken seriously, as I'd probably file it in the 'Parody' file._

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"You've just made your gravest mistake!" The Shredder snarled after Donatello managed to block a strike and land a powerful counter that sent him sprawling to the ground.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait. Time-out." Don even formed a T with his hands. "_My _gravest mistake. Are you mental?"

"_What_?"

"No seriously," Donny danced back as Shredder advanced toward him. "You attack me and I, _naturally_, defend myself. So just because I happen to be _good _at it and knock you on your sorry, overly-spiked butt it's somehow _my _mistake?"

"Well—"

"Because I don't call that a mistake let alone my _gravest_."


	163. S2 Chapter 63

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my super duper reviewers! I can never say thank you enough

_For artychick1 who wanted to see Star Wars quotes involved_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"<em>I would much rather have gone with Master Luke than stay here with you. I don't know what all this trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault.<em>"

Mikey dropped to his knees two feet to the left and made angry beeping sounds then leapt back up to his feet where he'd been standing. "_You watch your language_!"

Raph dropped heavily onto the couch. "What's he doin'?"

"Reenacting _Star Wars_," Donny answered.

"Aren't I amazing?" Mikey boasted.

"You look like a doofus," Raph snorted.

Mikey gave Don a wry look. "The Force is strong with this one."


	164. S2 Chapter 64

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers! Loooooooooooooove you peoples

_For Eclectic Me who wished to se one or more of turtles interacting with children_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raph and his brothers frequently prevented grand theft auto, but never had there been a child in the back seat.<p>

While Raph dragged away the unconscious thief for the police to deal with, Mikey handled the girl.

"Hello sweetheart," he smiled. "You're safe now, okay?"

She smiled suddenly. "M'kay!"

Marveling at Mikey's unusual show of maturity, Raph tensed. "Bro, we gotta go. Her old man's comin'."

Mikey nodded that he'd heard. "Be a good girl and wait here for your daddy."

From the roof, the two of them watched the father-daughter reunion. "Hey, Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd...make a good dad."


	165. S2 Chapter 65

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my awesome reviewers! You guys are the cake aaaaand the icing on top :-)

_For artychick1 who wished to see Leo and Casey_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"They sure are takin' their time eh, Leo?" Casey asked, tossing his hockey stick from hand to hand.<p>

"No, not really." Leo replied indifferently, surveying the streets from a rooftop. "We're early." He ducked suddenly, his hand flying up on pure impulse to catch the hockey stick that came flying toward his head. His impatient look spoke volumes.

Casey shrugged impishly, a golf club already occupying his hands. "Gotta pass the time somehow, I ain't one for sittin' still. En guard!"

"You spend too much time with Mikey," Leo accused, irritated. However, he settled into a loose fighting stance anyway.


	166. S2 Chapter 66

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my reviewers, thanks so much for your consistency!

_For AntebellumHope who wished to see something with the Ninja Tribunal. I hope a scene taking place during the season counts_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Mikey whimpered as he eased himself onto the floor.<p>

"Sore?" Leo questioned, amused.

"Not at aaaaall," Mikey drawled, sighing once he was finally sitting.

"You know, Mikey, if you tried a little harder, I doubt the Shishos would assign you additional exercises," Leo pointed out.

"No more lectures. Hey!" Mikey exclaimed, pulling on the medallion around his neck. "I've discovered something recently. What's the worst thing ever?"

Leo sighed. "Are you going to say extra lessons?"

Mikey shook his head. "Betrayal."

"True," Leo admitted, surprised. "Does it concern you?"

"No. Only stupid people betray others and my bros aren't stupid."


	167. S2 Chapter 67

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my wonderful reviewers! You truly do keep this story going and make daily updates possible

_ChiakiAngel who wanted to see Mikey enjoying trick or treating, or I guess you could say treating and tricking. _

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"Know what the best part about Halloween is!" Mikey demanded energetically.<p>

"Being able to walk around freely?" Leo suggested.

"The compliments we get for our 'costumes'?" Donny offered.

"The trick-o'-treatin'?" Raph asked.

Mikey hummed. "All good, but not the best!"

"Enlighten us." Leo said.

"_Eating_ the candy!" Mikey reached into his pillowcase, but then it was suddenly in Leo's possession. "Hey, what gives?"

Leo passed it to Don with a smirk. "Save it for later, Mikey, or you won't have any tomorrow."

The next morning, Mikey's horrified yell echoed throughout the lair. "Why is there only _candy corn _in here!"


	168. S2 Chapter 68

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers! Love you guys!

_For artychick who wanted to see the guys comparing music, particularly these songs and turtles :-)_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikey's head bobbed to the beat as he meandered into the garage.<p>

_...knocked down, but I get up— my life, And it's now or never! _

Mikey slipped his headphones off and the lyrics of two songs blended together. "Raph?" He called out, "you in here?"

Raph turned down the volume. "What d'you want?"

"Blowtorch, for Donny. Bon Jovi?" He nodded to the radio.

"What of it?" Raph demanded.

"It's awesome. It's very _Raph_."

"You?"

"Tubthumping. I get knocked down, but I get up again!" Mikey sang, dancing out with the torch in hand.

Raphael approved, though he'd never tell Mikey.


	169. S2 Chapter 69

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! Can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me

_For Stardust Imaginings who asked for Raph and Mikey and...the rest of what happens next XP_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raph saw them first, as Mikey was just a tidbit more preoccupied, meaning it was up to Raph to save his butt.<p>

"Mikey, down!" Raph shouted, diving for his brother and knocking them out of the way of the onslaught of throwing stars, but not before one caught his arm.

"Raph, your—"

"Later," Raph interrupted. "Let's get 'em."

Back at the lair Don sat bandaging Raph up, Raph sat letting him, and Mikey sat, fiddling with a stretch of gauze.

Raph sighed impatiently. "If you got somethin' to say, Mikey, _say _it."

Mikey looked up. "Thanks."

Raph smirked. "Welcome."


	170. S2 Chapter 70

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my phenomenal reviewers! I was starting to worry that I may be boring you guys...

_For Zoa-lii who wished to see the 80's turtles talking about 2k3 turtles_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Pizzaaaaaaaa!"<p>

"Hold up!" Raphael intercepted Michelangelo. "Shouldn't we wait for Leonardo and Donatello?"

They exchanged looks. "Naaaah."

"Was it just me," Michelangelo said around a mouthful of pizza, "or were those other turtles kind of..."

"Serious? Stern? Lacking any sense of humor? Oh! I know, sticks in the mud!" Raphael supplied, snagging a second slice so each hand was occupied.

"Ah, c'mon, they were sort of cool," Michelangelo replied.

"Yeah, it's just some people really need to lighten up." Raphael turned away from his brother, glancing at what only _seemed _like empty space. "You know what I mean, dear reader?"


	171. S2 Chapter 71

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers, _thank you_!

_For Mikell who wished to see Leo and Don making breakfast, and Jess Marylin for seconding_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>When Donny walked into the kitchen early that morning, he froze mid-step at what he found. "Leo? Are you...making breakfast?"<p>

"Morning, Don," Leo greeted, pausing in his task from beating eggs only long enough to add a measure of vanilla. "I finished practice early and wanted something other than cereal."

Donny watched Leo flit confidently across the kitchen. "What are you making? Can I help?"

"French toast, and sure. Will you get the juice?"

"French toast?" Don echoed. "That's not exactly the health conscious choice."

"It's not bad until you drown it in syrup...remind me to hide that from Mikey."


	172. S2 Chapter 72

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow

To my fabulous reviewers! I hope you still find these drabbles entertaining and worth reading even after 172 of them

_For Epicenter Six who wanted to see Mikey and cavities_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikey sauntered out of the room looking smug, proud, <em>heroic <em>he would say, with his shoulders thrown back, head held high, chest puffed out like he was amazingly...amazing.

"Hey guys!" He greeted cheerfully, leaning forward on the back of the couch with folded arms. "Guess what?"

"I don't care," Raph barked without a pause for thought.

Leo frowned at him disapprovingly and turned a gentle smile to Mikey. "What is it?"

"I'm cavity free, bro! Don just looked 'em over and my pearly whites are _flawless_." He sang before dancing away.

Leo turned to Raph. "You owe me twenty bucks."


	173. S2 Chapter 73

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my fantastic reviewers, on my birthday! You make this day extra special for me! :D

_For Jess Marlyin who requested Raph teaching Angel self defense_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raphael circled her with a critical eye.<p>

"You're making me nervous," Angel complained with narrowed eyes.

"So?" He challenged. "If an opponent makes you nervous you gonna complain at them too?"

"No," She protested, "I'm gonna do this!" Pulling her fist back, she charged. Raph sidestepped, caught her wrist and twisted her arm around her back. "Ow!"

"While I like your style," Raph smirked, "you ain't gonna get far with sloppy basics and lazy stances. Throws your balance off."

"Okay, can you let go now?"

Raph did and tapped her elbows. "Hands up, gotta protect that face o' yours."


	174. S2 Chapter 74

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! Thanks for all the birthday wishes!

_For Miss Cuttlefish who wanted to see Karai and Leo_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>There were several words that came to mind when Leonardo thought about Karai.<p>

Skilful.

Proud.

Strong.

Dedicated.

Angry.

Confused...

Would he consider her honorable? Was she loyal? It seemed to Leo that she struggled with these two qualities, that they were in a constant quarrel within the deepest refinements of her mind.

Mikey poked his head into Leo's room. "Hey, Leo, you're still coming to watch the movie with us right?"

"Be right there," Leo said, his mind still occupied with thoughts of Karai. The way she handled her weapons...she was a warrior. Beautiful.

But then, most poisonous things are.


	175. S2 Chapter 75

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much and a Happy Halloween to you all!

_Loosely based off a true story..._

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Somehow, Mikey had convinced his brothers, April, and Casey to go to a haunted house that year for Halloween, which had sounded like the <em>best <em>idea at the time! Up until he found himself alone, weaponless (they weren't allowed), and trapped between two men with chainsaws.

The ceiling was too low for flipping over, the hallway to narrow to risk slipping past, so wailing, Mikey dropped to the floor. "_Please_ don't kill me! My brothers will miss me and I'm too pretty to die!"

The men hesitated for half a heartbeat.

"Suckers..." Mikey smirked, and then he ran. "Later dudes!"


	176. S2 Chapter 76

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my phenomenal reviewers, you're continued support means so much more than I can say and I hope you still find these drabbles as fun now as you did at the beginning. They're coming to a close very soon, I won't say when because I'm not one hundred percent sure, but soon.

_For moaboa who wanted The Shredder one-on-one with the guys. Today's turtle is Raphael!_

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>Raphael was the first to break away from the pack and charge toward The Shredder. The man dodged to the left and Raph landed in a light crouch, brandishing his sai and an angry scowl. Well...more angry than usual. The Shredder seemed to have that effect on him.<p>

"Hidin' behind your goons again, Shred-head?" Raph snarled, twirling his weapons.

"My soldiers are _more_ than enough for the likes of you!" Shredder charged, Raph blocked, the prongs of their weapons locked together.

"You must get tired," Raph snarled.

"Of what?" Shredder snarled back.

Raph sent him stumbling with a kick. "Losing!"


	177. S2 Chapter 77

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my awesome reviewers, your support means so much to me!

_For Koriat Cyredanthem for wanting to see Leo and an electric fence and moaboa for wanting Shredder and Leo._

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Leo remembered being here a couple of days ago, but then there had been a sign that said 'Warning! Electrical Fence, Do Not Touch'. He remembered because he'd had to explain to Mikey that no, touching it to see if the sign was a bluff was <em>not <em>a good idea.

Leo's thoughts were momentarily interrupted when The Shredder charged at him in a frontal attack and he threw up his katana to block.

"Your armor..." Leo's eyes darted toward the fence. Leo smirked, Shredder hesitated, and then the man was being electrocuted. "See Mikey? Bad idea."

"I stand corrected, bro."


	178. S2 Chapter 78

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my outstanding reviewers! You guys truly astound me at times.

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikey started when Raph's sudden angry, and surprised, yell erupted from upstairs.<p>

"He's crazy, Klunk," Mikey said, running a hand down the feline's spine. He glanced back as Raph literally stomped into the room. "What's wrong Raphy? Didja catch a glimpse of your reflection?"

Raph scowled. "Give me that." He leaned over the back of the couch and Mikey's shoulder to scoop the cat up from his lap.

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "My cat!"

Ignoring him, Raph stomped back to his room and to the corner were a spider lurked. He set Klunk down in front of the arachnid. "Kill it..."


	179. S2 Chapter 79

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my fantastic reviewers! I just about cried with how many reviews from last chapter, so thank you!

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Raph, I can't find Mikey," Leo said mid-afternoon.<p>

"Not my problem," Raph barked back.

"Donny, do you know where Mikey is?" Leo asked the minute he walked into the garage.

"Oh...he's hanging out around here somehwere," Don shrugged.

Humming impatiently, Leo left. Ten minutes later... "_Raphael!_"

Raph booked it, slid to a stop beside his brother, and then immediately doubled over laughing. Mikey squirmed, his protests muffled.

"It's not funny," Leo sighed. "Why did you duct tape him to the _wall_?"

"Wasn't me. Wish it was, though."

"_Don_?" Leo gawked.

"I warned him," Don shrugged. "He kept touching my stuff."


	180. S2 Chapter 80

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my outstanding reviewers! Sixteen reviews? I could faint! Thank you _so_, _SO _much!

_For SivanShemesh and the prompt of "Don't push it Mikey, or we'll..."_

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Don't push it Mikey, or we'll do something <em>you'll<em> regret."

It was gonna be one of _those _days, so when Leo stumbled across Mikey an hour later, duct taped to the wall _again_ he doesn't even bat an eye and with a sigh, begins the task of freeing him.

"Raph!... Don!" He adds as an afterthought.

"Aw, man, _again_?" Raph demands, "and I had nothin' to do with..._again_!"

"Don't look at me," Don says, when two sets of eyes flash his way.

"Then who?" Leo murmurs quietly.

"Me," Master Splinter admits. "I must confess, I find this method rather effective."


	181. S2 Chapter 81

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

For my superb reviewers! Thirteen reviews is awesome! Thanks so much!

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Raph watched Mikey out of the corner of his eye as he poured himself a glass of juice.<p>

Sitting at the table with a spoon clutched tightly in his hands, Mikey stared at the utensil like it was about to burst into flame.

"Staring at it won't make your reflection less unattractive." Raph said, casually leaning back.

"I'm trying to bend it," Mikey replied, gaze unwavering, "like how the psychics can."

"Oh, well I can bend it, easy." Stealing the spoon, Raph bent the head back with a firm pinch of fingers before returning it. "Voila."

"Ha ha, very funny."


	182. S2 Chapter 82

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my amazing reviewers! Thank you guys a million times over.

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>When the lair was quiet, Michelangelo slipped silently out of bed armed with nothing but a flash light. Creeping soundlessly across the lair, and pausing frequently, just in case Leo was awake... or Splinter.<p>

Moving quickly, Mikey collected every roll of duct tape he could find and stashed them somewhere safe where his brothers wouldn't easily find them. Then he went to bed.

"Mikey, I can't seem to find the duct tape," Don said the next morning with crossed arms. "Know anything about that?"

"Don't look at me, bro. I haven't seen it all day."

Which was, y'know, _technically _true.


	183. S2 Chapter 83

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviews! I can't thank you often enough.

_For FoxXxXx whom requested Mikey and Raph and the following scenario._

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Startled awake, he lays there, chest heaving, imagination racing, and then he can't stay there anymore.<p>

Throwing blankets aside he escapes the darkness of his room, leaves behind the remnants of his nightmare, and before he realizes it, his feet have brought him to Raph.

Mikey watches him sleep, one leg is draped awkwardly over the side of his hammock. He hasn't fled to a brother's room in a _long _time, so Mikey turns to leave...only a hand catches his wrist.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Raph's voice is husky from sleep.

"No..."

"D'you wanna stay here for awhile?"

Mikey smiles.


	184. S2 Chapter 84

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers, I wouldn't be here without you guys :)

_For SivanShemesh who wanted a sequel to chapter 183_

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>When Leo went to rouse his brothers for morning training, the last thing he expected to find was Raph sharing his room. Naturally, he fetched Don.<p>

The two of them leaned against the doorframe and watched their brothers sleep.

"Well isn't that nostalgic," Donny murmured with a gentle smile.

"It has been awhile," Leo nodded.

"I'm torn," Don admitted, "between the urge to take a picture for future blackmailing purposes and...why Raph? He's about as cuddly as a porcupine."

Leo shrugged. "I gave up trying to figure Mikey out a long time ago."

"So...your phone or mine?" Don asked mischievously.


	185. S2 Chapter 85

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers! Fun fact, I wrote this Drabble on my iPhone :) It's not easy!

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>With his skateboard tucked under one arm, Mikey headed for the exit, but when he passed Leo in the dojo, Raph beating the crap out of his punching bag (again), and Don working in his lab (as usual) he realized none of them had spoken to one another since yesterday. So he changes direction.<p>

Five minutes later he was armed and dangerous and prepared for the fireworks he knew he would be causing.

He attacked Leo first, and aiming the gun, shouts, "Water fight!"

"Michelangelo!" Sopping wet, Leo gave chase.

And, even with three peeved brothers threatening him, Mikey laughs.


	186. S2 Chapter 86

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my awesome reviewers! You keep me writing.

_For Laughter's Tears who requested the distant cousin ;-)_

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Knowing how to pick locks was a skill he and all of his brothers had. Not that any of them enjoyed picking locks, it was just...necessary sometimes.<p>

So when he bumped into a gang of Purple Dragon, Mikey gave them the slip.

Only when the P.D's herded past the petshop like the ungraceful hicks they were, did Mikey allow himself to move. Glancing curiously into the tank he'd ducked down next to, he grinned.

Easing its head slowly out of its shell, a turtle blinked up at him.

"Shhhh," Mikey raised a finger to his lips. "I was _never _here."


	187. S2 Chapter 87

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers! Thank you a million times over.

_For Puldoh, for requesting Mikey, April, Splinter, and... well read to find out what it is :-)_

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey April!" Mikey beamed above the refrigerator door before he continued raiding it.<p>

"Hi Mikey," she smiled while depositing a plastic bag on the table.

"Miss O'Neil, good afternoon," Master Splinter greeted.

"Good afternoon," she returned, her smile widening. "I've brought you a few selections this time." Rummaging in the bag she brought out a bottle. "This one provides a lot of shine, but this one—" she pulled out another, "—leaves everything feeling silky and soft."

"A tough decision," Splinter hummed.

"What're you guys talking about?" Mikey asked around and apple.

"Shampoo," April shrugged.

Mikey blinked, bewildered. "Mammals..."


	188. S2 Chapter 88

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow! But you knew that already.

To my amazing reviewers! Love you guys! Also, random question...do the turtles sweat? I can't remember...and being reptilian...I dunno. Help!

_For D.T. Beast for requesting, Shredder, Stockman, and...therapy. I think this would be filed as a crackfic._

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You do realize that I'm not <em>this <em>kind of doctor?" Stockman asked as his employer walked in.

Shredder wove a dismissive hand as he threw himself onto the chaise lounge and made himself comfortable. "Details."

"Perhaps I shoul—"

"They thwarted another scheme today," Shredder interrupted. "Those abominable _turtles_ waltzed in like _they're _attempting world domination and ruined everything! I am _so_ angry!"

"I see," Stockman nodded," and how did that make you feel?"

"_Angry!_"

"Hmm," Stockman hummed, "well I believe the problem here is you've anger issues."

"_What_?" Shredder snarled. "I do not! You're _fired_!" Then he stormed out.


	189. S2 Chapter 89

**A/N:** I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my outstanding reviewers! You guys have blown me away!

_For SivanShemesh and the prompt "Leatherhead, step away from Mikey!"_

As always, please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you!" Mikey yelled, running for help. "It was an <em>accident<em>!"

"And I'm tellin' _you_! You're lyin' to save your sorry butt!"

"Leatherhead!" Mikey burst through the door and dove behind the large reptile. "Save me! It was an accident, I swear!"

"Michelangelo?" Leatherhead blinked, bewildered. "Why—?"

"Mi_key_!"

"Ah, well, that explains that."

"Leatherhead, step away from Mikey!" Raph stomped into the room. "So I can _kill _him!"

"Raphael, perhaps you should calm yourself and try to think rationally..."

Raph cracked his knuckles.

"Right," Leatherhead turned toward his cowering friend. "Perhaps you should use the back door, hm?"


	190. S2 Chapter 90

**A/N**: I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers! Thank you _so _much!

_For turtlegirls16 who wished to see the tough guy side of Don ;)_

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Don held his tongue when Raph had bumped into him, had settled for a glare when Mikey had bumped into the table, but now? Now his project was in pieces on the ground, all because the two of them couldn't settle things like <em>civilized <em>people.

"All right, that's it. You want to wrestle?" He challenged dangerously. "Let's wrestle..."

"_What _happened?" Leo inquired when coming across two fallen brothers.

"We made Don angry," Mikey confessed, nursing a bruised shoulder.

"He beat _both _of you?" Leo asked.

"What does it _look _like?" Raph barked.

Leo looked impressed. " Way to go Donny."


	191. S2 Chapter 91

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

That's right, my wonderfully wonderful reviewers (who have pushed my review total to 2000, so _thank you_) I've updated twice in one day! This is because I want an even two hundred chapters, and I leave Sunday... so yeah :).

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that he or his brothers went without their masks. Or belts. Or kneepads. Or elbow pads... and why was kneepads one word but elbow pads was two?<p>

Anyway, it was uncommon that any of them went anywhere without any of these items and seeing as they wore them everywhere, it was not a secret that they got dirty and needed cleaning.

It was Mikey's job this time around, a job which he carried out dutifully and without complaint. For once.

But he had a reason why the whining was in short supply...

"Come, brothers! Cover thy nakedness!"


	192. S2 Chapter 92

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my spectacular reviewers! Thank you guys _so _much for taking this story to 2009 reviews. I means _a lot_. Also, look out for a second update later today :).

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>When the living room downstairs had become suddenly quiet, they all crept silently down the stairs of the farmhouse to insure everything was okay.<p>

Ever the curious one, Mikey gripped the vertical bars of the banister and poked his head through. "Everything okay down there!"

Raph smacked the back of his head. "Real stealthy, Shell-for-Brains."

"We're fine!" April replied, her voice an octave higher than usual. Casey called his agreement, and snickering, the four brothers retreated. Well...almost.

"Mikey?" Leo paused. "Let's go."

"Can't..."

"Why?"

"M'stuck..."

Leo laughed. One of his rare ones, and Mikey figured it was worth the embarrassment.


	193. S2 Chapter 93

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers, here's the second update I promised. Sorry if it's late ^_^;

_For Kida Bridger who wished to see Raph and Leo sparring, without the angry fireworks..._

As always please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Raph?" Leo ventured softly.<p>

"What?" Raph sighed impatiently, "what is it this time? My form is off right? No wait...I'm puttin' too much force into my movements. Am I gettin' any warmer?"

Leo regarded his brother with a cool look. "None of the above actually. You act like everything I say is some sort of critique."

"Y'mean it ain't?"

"Do you want to spar?" Leo chose to ignore Raph's last comment. "A friendly match, I thought we could trade weapons."

"Seriously?"

"Sure." Leo shrugged. "Could be fun."

Raph reached over Leo's shoulders and claimed his swords. "I like fun."


	194. S2 Chapter 94

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my stupendous reviewers! Thank you, thank you, and...um... oh yeah! Thank you!

As always, please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Leonardo could not remember the last time he'd seen such a look of concentration adorning his brother's facial features.<p>

Leo claimed a seat opposite of them, sharing a look with April. His perplexed and hers amused.

"Hey, Mikey," he greeted, propping his elbow son his knees. "April," he added, smiling at the girl who sat patiently on the floor between Mikey's feet.

"Hey, Leo," Mikey replied, sparing his sibling the quickest of looks.

"What're you doing?"

"April's teaching me to French braid. S'not easy with six fingers."

"He's doing great," April grinned.

"Show me when you're done?"

"Sure thing, Leo!"


	195. S2 Chapter 95

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my outstanding reviewers. Thanks so much! And about requests, unfortunately I won't be able to get to or incorporate them all as 200 is the last drabble, but know that I am thankful to have received them!

The following drabble is inspired by the fact I've spent all day sewing a Michelangelo plushie. XD I hope it turns out! Anyone want to see pictures when it's done?

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Occasionally the seams in Splinter's robe would wear out, or a small tear would develop in its hem. Over the years he'd picked up a few tricks here and there when it came to sewing, but in the Hamato family there was one even more steady handed and quicker when it came to the household task.<p>

He waited to be sure the other three were otherwise preoccupied before he approached his son so as to not bruise his pride.

"My son, a moment?"

"Sure thing Master Splinter." Accepting the robe, he made quick work of the tear.

"Thank you, Raphael."


	196. S2 Chapter 96

**A/N:** I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my wonderful reviewers, thanks so much!

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock!" Mikey singsonged. "What up Donny-dude. So, you seen the light of day at all or have you been made a slave by the evils of Brainiac here?" Mikey sauntered forward and patted the control board of Don's computer.<p>

"Brainiac?"

"The computer," Mikey explained.

"You named my computer _Brainiac_?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Braniac was a villain," Don pointed out.

"Details," Mike shrugged. "He makes slaves outta people using technology. It's what this thing seems to do to you. Anyway, my skateboard calls."

Don frowned at Mikey's retreating back. Was he a slave to his computer?

"Hey Mike, wait up!"


	197. S2 Chapter 97

**A/N:** I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my awesome reviewers! Only three more to go before this...story? Is completed. Thanks for your support!

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Quit pressin' all the buttons, you ain't helpin' any!" Raphael growled. "Why is it I'm always stuck with <em>you <em>when crap like this happens?"

"Just lucky I guess," Michelangelo grinned cheekily, pressing another button just to be difficult. Raph snarled threateningly. "Hey, think _that_'ll help?" Mikey pointed to the panel above their heads.

"It's better than bein' trapped in here with you." Raph crouched so Mikey could climb onto his shoulders.

"Hey, if we die on this elevator," Mikey said while loosening the panel from his perch, "remember to hit the _up _button."

Raph didn't think twice before dropping him.


	198. S2 Chapter 98

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

To my fantastic reviewers! Thank you guys so very, very much. Keep your eyes out for a second drabble in the next couple of hours ;)

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Donatello sat with his bo staff across his knees. The purple wrapping around the middle had become frayed and torn so he was currently replacing it. Apparently he'd blocked one too many swordskunai/throwing stars.

"Yo, Don," Raphael greeted, "did you get a chance to take a look at the brakes on my bike?"

"Your brakes need checking?"

"Yeah, I mentioned that yesterday."

"No," Don said, "I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"Oh..." Raph paused, "so did you?"

"Obviously not," Donny replied dryly. "I'm ashamed...I really can't believe I didn't remember what it was _you _forgot to tell me."

"Uh, come again?"


	199. S2 Chapter 99

**A/N: **I still do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my amazing reviewers, you guys are truly the best. Thanks so much. Only one more to go everyone!

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Donatello came home cold and irritated that of all things to catch him unprepared, it had been the weather.<p>

Brushing melting snow from his arms, Raphael came up to him and wrapped him in a blanket before steering him toward the couch.

Leonardo pressed a steaming cup of tea into his hands. Don eagerly wrapped his fingers around the mug and basked in the warmth it provided.

Mikey plunked down next to his brother on the couch. "Here Donny," he said, nestling Klunk into his lap. "Believe me, nothing warms you up faster than a purring cat in your lap."


	200. S2 Chapter 100

**A/N: **Surprise, surprise, I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow.

To my _wonderful_ reviewers. Thank you _so _much for supporting this story for so long. Almost 200 days, and now it's over. So bittersweet. Look for my return in about three months!

_For German Girl who wished to see the brothers showing the love :)_

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikey. You feeling okay?" Donatello claimed a seat on the couch and gathered his brother's pillow into his lap.<p>

"I've been better," Mikey replied, snuggling into the pillow as Don pulled his blanket up higher.

Raphael came up ten minutes later. "How's the knucklehead doing?"

"He's sleeping. It's just a cold."

Nodding, Raph sat down on the other side and pulled Mikey's feet across his knees.

"Is there room for one more?" Leonardo asked.

Together, Don and Raph made room.

An hour later, Splinter found all four of them dozing together with movie credits rolling on the TV screen.


End file.
